


Here For Her

by TragicWriter01



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWriter01/pseuds/TragicWriter01
Summary: Dia and Ruby were desperately crying for help. They wanted someone, anyone, to hear them. The more time passes, the more defiled these jewels become. Could these sisters find someone that could bring back their sparkle? Rated T for language.





	1. Prologue

_No matter what…_

_I'll be by your side._

_I'll love you forever._

_As your sister_

_Ruby…_

_I'll protect you._

_Always._

* * *

The sounds of glass breaking and their father's roaring voice echoed through the walls of the Kurosawa household.

_"Ryousuke-san! Stop it!"_

_"Shut up, you worthless bitch!"_

"Onee-chan…"

The younger sister, Ruby, was shaking like a leaf, as her big sister, Dia, held her tight.

"I've got you, Ruby. It'll all be over soon, I promise," she whispered. Another crash of glass into the wall, and Ruby wailed at the sudden noise.

"Onee-chan!" Dia tightened her hold on her sister.

"You're okay, Ruby. You're… you're okay." Dia could feel the lump slowly form in her throat. "I'm right here, it's okay." She choked back a sob, biting down on her lip. She wasn't sure if she was trying to calm  _Ruby_ down, or  _herself_. Either way, the sounds of her sweet sister's cries just grew to be too much for her. She quietly cried in Ruby's shoulder, her tears soaking her sister's shirt. The two both whispered the same prayer in their hearts.

_Please, God, let this end soon!_

It was well past nine in the evening, and Ryousuke went for a drive to clear his head, away from his wife and daughters.

While the wife had the chance, Youko slipped into her daughters' bedroom, and quietly slid the closet door open. Her heart tore at the sight of her precious girls, who fell asleep clinging to each other for dear life. Youko brought a hand to her lips, muffling her sobs as she hunched herself to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, girls… Dia… Ruby… Forgive me…"

Unbeknownst to Youko, her eldest daughter was silently crying at the sound of her mother's pleas, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The next morning, Dia woke up in her bed. Her eyes darted around the room before they finally landed on her sister, just as she was sleeping peacefully beside her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. If there's one thing that Dia knows about Ruby, it's that she can't stand sleeping alone after a night of her father's bellowing.

The Kurosawa family's status had immediately plummeted after Ryousuke was rumored to have slept with a co-worker from his company. When Youko demanded an answer from her husband, he avoided her, for months. He would leave the house, but whenever he would come back, Youko would beg him to confess his wrongs. He strongly kept refusing, to the point where he had used violence against his wife. Much to their daughters' dismay.

Dia had been used to her father not being around. In fact, she thought it was better that way. Ruby, however, was a Daddy's girl, and always assumed that Ryousuke would change.

Until one day, when he had gone too far.


	2. Lines That You Shouldn't Cross

_These sisters…_

 

_They’re hurting…_

 

_And neither of them want to admit it._

 

_Is there anything…_

 

Anything…

 

_Someone like me could do?_

* * *

 

 

“Mama! Papa!” 

 

“We’re home!” 

 

Youko came out of the kitchen, clad in an apron. 

 

“Oh, good, you’re home! Dia, go get changed, and help me out here, will you?” 

 

“Ha~i!” 

 

Dia and Ruby slipped their shoes off, and their house slippers on. They went down the hall, when the door beside their bedroom opened, revealing Ryousuke. 

 

“Oh, Dia! Ruby! You’re back.” 

 

“Hi, Papa.” Ruby glanced to Dia. The older sister gestured for her to come into the room. “I’ll tell you about school in a second, I need to change my clothes.” Ryousuke smiled. 

 

“Not a problem.” 

 

Ruby slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Lock the door,” Dia whispered. 

 

“Why?” Ruby asked, furrowing her brow. Dia raised her eyebrows. 

 

“You really don’t know?” 

 

_Why would I need to… Wait. No way,_ Ruby thought.

 

“Onee-chan, you don’t _seriously_ think—”

 

“Just do as I say, Ruby.” The younger sister pursed her lips, letting air out through her nostrils. 

 

“Alright, fine.” She went over to their bedroom door, and locked the door. “Happy?” she said sarcastically. Dia played along, chuckling, as she went over to her dresser drawer. Ruby followed suit, picking her indoor clothes. 

 

Minutes later, Dia exited the room, leaving the door open. Ruby was still changing. She noticed this, and remembering what Dia told her, quickly closed the door. Not quick enough, though. Ryousuke stopped his daughter’s actions with his foot, being careful not to make any loud noise. 

 

“What’s your hurry?” 

 

“Ah, Papa.” Ryousuke quietly shut the door behind him. 

 

“So, how was school today?”

* * *

 

 

Dia and Youko were making curry for dinner. As Youko was simmering the roux, she took a wooden spoon, dipped it into the pot, and held it up to Dia. 

 

“Hey, Dia, give this a little taste.” Dia turned to Youko, and blew on the spoon before sampling the roux. She moistened her lips, and smiled. 

 

“Mm, oishi.” Youko gave a grateful smile. 

 

“Great!” Dia smiled at her mother’s expression. Hearing footsteps coming down to the kitchen, she turned to see Ruby, her father following closely behind her. Dia noticed something. Ruby’s lips were a bit red. 

 

“Take a seat, Ruby, Ryousuke-san,” Youko said, setting four plates of curry rice onto the table. Dia paced over to her sister, and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Are you alright?” No response. Just Ruby’s downward gaze. “Ruby, your lip! You’re bleeding!” Ruby’s eyes shot up to meet her sister’s. That’s when she tasted iron. Youko was about to sit down at the table beside Ryousuke, when she heard Dia’s exclamation. She rushed to her daughters’ side. 

 

“Ruby… what on Earth…?” 

 

“Mother, where’s the first-aid kit?” Dia asked. 

 

“It’s in the first drawer in the bathroom.” Dia rushed over to the bathroom to grab the kit. Youko stayed at Ruby’s side. The mother glanced at her husband, who just casually ate his meal. “Ryousuke-san… don’t tell me you did this.” 

 

“She probably just cut it somehow on her own,” he said, waving it off. “A little disinfectant, and she should be fine.” Youko frowned at that response. Dia returned, first-aid kit in hand. Youko kept her eyes Ryousuke.

 

“Girls, the two of you are gonna have to eat dinner _after_ I’ve spoken with your father. For now, go to your room, the both of you.” 

 

“Mother…” Youko didn’t turn at her daughter’s response. She just blew a breath, before putting an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “C’mon, Ruby, let’s get that lip treated.” Ruby gave a nod, and went with her sister, leaving their parents alone. 

 

Youko went over to the table, not taking a seat. Ryousuke stopped eating, crossing his arms as he stayed seated. 

 

“Ryousuke-san… You laid a hand on our daughter, didn’t you?”

* * *

 

 

Dia kneeled in front of Ruby, applying a bit of disinfectant to a swab. 

 

“This may sting a little,” she warned. Ruby nodded, before slightly parting her lips. Dia gently dabbed her sister’s bottom lip, when Ruby flinched, pulling back. Dia lent a soft smile. “Try to stay still.” After a few minutes of treating her sister, Dia pulled Ruby close to her. “Talk to me, Ruby. What did he do to you?” Ruby looked up at her sister. 

 

“How did you—?” 

 

“This was because I hadn’t closed the door before leaving the room.. wasn’t it?” Ruby pushed herself off of Dia, shaking her head. 

 

“No! Onee-chan, this… this isn’t your fault! I tried to close the door, like you told me, but… Papa was just too quick.” 

 

Dia let a sigh leave her lips. 

 

“That doesn’t explain this, though…” she whispered, gently bringing her fingertips to Ruby’s lip. “Father is responsible for this, right?” Ruby’s eyes peered down, avoiding her sister’s gaze. Dia placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “Ruby, please, talk to me, just what—” Suddenly, Ruby pushed herself onto Dia and crashed her damaged lips onto her sister’s. Dia squealed at the sudden contact, but soon cried out in pain when Ruby’s teeth bit down on the older girl’s lips, causing Dia to pull away. “Ruby! What on Earth are you—” After a second, Dia tasted it. Iron. Bitter iron. She brought a finger to her lip, to see the blood. She looked back up at Ruby, seeing the tears stream freely from her emerald eyes. That’s when it all clicked. 

 

“Ruby… did he… He tried to keep you quiet, didn’t he?” Ruby whimpered as she nodded in response.   


“I-I tried to c-call out to-to you, but he… h-he wouldn’t let me!” she cried. Dia didn’t have a second to respond, when she heard her mother’s voice. 

 

_“Ryousuke-san, stop it!”_

 

_“Shut up, you worthless bitch!”_

Dia froze. Her eyes moved frantically around the room, before landing on the closet. She pulled Ruby close. 

 

“Ruby, listen to me. Get into the closet, right now.” 

 

“Eh?” 

 

“Just do as I tell you, _please_ ,” Dia choked, her eyes pleading. 

 

“… Okay.” 

 

Ruby crawled into the closet, Dia following closely behind. Dia closed the closet door, and immediately wrapped her arms around her sister tightly. 

 

“Mother would tell me to hide here, when… whenever they…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. She blew a breath. “Anyway, Ruby, just—”

 

A sudden crash of glass hitting the wall startled Ruby. 

 

“Ahh!” she cried. “Onee-chan, what’s going on?!” 

 

“Don’t pay any attention to it!” Dia ordered, pulling her closer. “Just focus on my voice, Ruby, okay?” Ruby clung to her sister, whimpering. 

 

“… Okay…” 

 

Dia whispered endearingly to her sister. 

 

“I’m right here, it’s okay…”


	3. Reaching Out

 

_Those eyes_

_They’re beautiful_

_Yet_

_So closed off._

_Completely blank._

_Even though, I’m certain_

_That they could gleam_

_Just as beautifully as she does._

* * *

“Girls! Breakfast is ready when you are.”

Dia’s eyes fluttered open, to reveal the bedroom ceiling.

_Wait… Weren’t we in the… closet last night…?_

She came to her senses and shot up out of bed.

“Ruby…? Where…?” She quickly darted her eyes around the room before looking beside her to find her younger sister, sound asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, bringing a hand to her racing heart. Ruby’s quiet snores were heard, and Dia let her lips curve into an endearing smile. She gently ran a hand through her sister’s fiery-red locks before bringing her lips to Ruby’s forehead, placing a gentle kiss there. “Ruby, time to wake up.”

“Mmm… don’t wanna…” Ruby mumbled, turning over in bed. Dia rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, get _up_ , already!” Dia brought her fingers to Ruby’s sides, tickling her awake.

“Pigyaa!” Ruby squealed, squirming in her sister’s hold. “Bwahahaha! O-Onee-chan, w-wait— hahaha!” Tears pricked at Ruby’s eyes, as she begged Dia. “S-Stop, pl-please, hahaha!” Dia held Ruby’s hands down, before pressing her forehead to her sister’s. 

“Will you be a good girl and get out of bed?” Ruby peeked her eyes open. She nodded ever so slightly. Dia responded with a giggle. “That’s my girl.” She pecked her lips to Ruby’s forehead. Ruby giggled, and sat up out of bed, embracing her sister. Dia returned Ruby’s hug, giving a tight squeeze before pulling away. “Now, why don’t you wash your face, and freshen yourself up before breakfast, hmm?”

“Ha~i!”

* * *

On their way to school, the sisters didn’t converse much at all. Not after the facade that their father tried to pull before their morning meal.

_“Girls… I really didn’t mean for either of you to hear any of that.” He brought his hands across the table to take hold of his daughters’ hands. “That must have been scary for the both of you, so… I’m sorry. I lost my cool, I don’t know what came over me.” He looked over to Ruby. “And, Ruby…”_

_“I-It’s fine, Papa,” Ruby said, waving her hand dismissively. “Besides, my lip is pretty much healed now.” She looked to her sister. “Right, Onee-chan?”_

_Dia let a small smile curve her lips._

_“…Right.”_

Ruby didn’t know what to think of her father after that. That he would be so rough, so blunt, so—

“Ruby!”

As Ruby was walking on the sidewalk, she didn’t notice the car speeding behind her. However, Dia pulled her to her side in the nick of time. Ruby’s head was buried in Dia’s chest, and the younger sister could feel Dia’s heartbeat racing. Dia brought a hand to Ruby’s head, and heaved a sigh.

“Th-Thanks, Onee-chan.” 

“Goodness, be more careful, will you?” Dia sighed. She held her grip on her younger sister, feeling Ruby’s body shaking like a leaf. She pulled her close, away from the streets. “C’mon, now. We’ll be late for class if we don’t hurry.”

“Right…”

* * *

 

“Hey, everyone…” Ruby said tiredly, her sister following behind her. Like usual, Aqours was having lunch on the roof of the school. Hanamaru went over to her friend. 

“Hi, Ruby-chan! What’d you bring for lunch today, zura?”

“Try to refrain from giving Zuramaru any of your leftovers, Ruby,” Yoshiko mumbled.

“I’m not gonna eat her leftovers, zura!”

“Yeah, right! You ate _mine_ last week!”

Seeing her friends bickering, Ruby managed a smile and a laugh. Yoshiko and Hanamaru looked to her.

“Thanks, you two.”

“Mm? What for?” Yoshiko wondered.

“Just for being such good friends.” Hanamaru smiled brightly.

“That’s what we’re here for, Ruby-chan.” Ruby giggled.

“Now, let’s eat!”

On the third-years’ side, Dia was a bit spacey, seeing her friends, Kanan and Mari, casually chatting.

“Oh, hey, Dia, can you help me out on this next upcoming test?” Kanan asked, looking to her friend. “Dia?” Kanan furrowed her brow. Dia wouldn’t meet the girl’s eyes. Kanan waved a hand in front of her to get her attention. “Earth to Dia?”

“Eh? Ah…” Dia shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. “Sorry, Kanan-san, what was it you were saying?” Mari and Kanan turned to each other, confused.

“I was asking if you could help me on this next test we have for class.”

“Ah…”

“Weren’t you listening?”

“Hah, I’m sorry…” Dia sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.

“Has the Student Council work been piling up that much?” Dia pursed her lips and shrugged.

“Something like that.”

“We’ve offered to help you _numerous_ times,” Mari scolded. “Would you need a hand, today, maybe?”

“No!” Dia said, quickly rejecting her friend’s offer. This shocked the blonde, and Kanan furrowed her brow. “Ah, I mean… I have to get Ruby home earlier tonight, my… my father is home from his business trip, so—”

“Oh, so Uncle Ryousuke’s back!” Kanan exclaimed. “That’s great! We should say ‘hi’! It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Mari?”

“Yeah, it sure has! You wouldn’t mind if we came over, right?”

 _I_ hate _lying, especially to them… but I can either hope that Father isn’t home when we get there, or… just grin and bear everything. But, I suppose… as long as I stick to Mari-san and Kanan-san, I’ll feel a little more at ease. Ruby may feel the same._

“I’ll… see if it’s okay with them — my parents, I mean.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind!” Kanan insisted.

“Alright, then… You can come over.”

* * *

“Mother! We’re home!”

“Kanan-chan and Mari-chan are here, too, Mama!”

Youko came out into the living area, and smiled, seeing the four girls.

“Oh, Kanan-chan! Mari-chan! Nice to see you girls!” The two third-years smiled to the Kurosawa mother.

“Thanks for having us, Auntie Youko!”

“Mm?” Youko went up to Kanan, and compared her own height with the blue-haired girl’s. “Kanan-chan, have you gotten taller since I last saw you?”

“Have I, really?” Kanan shot back. Youko and Mari laughed.

“We’re gonna go get changed,” Ruby said, following Dia into the hallway.

“Take your time, girls.”

* * *

“Onee-chan.”

“Mm?”

“Did you tell those two about… what’s been going on yet?” Ruby turned to see Dia clenching her fist.

“No, I haven’t.” Dia felt her throat close, as her voice broke. “I don’t have the heart to tell them, I just…” She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and Ruby’s breath on her back. The younger sister nuzzled into her back. She soon felt her sister trembling. “Retelling any of this to anyone would mean… _reliving_ it, and I don’t… I don’t think I’d want that for me… or for you.” Dia turned around to face Ruby, and embraced her tightly. “But… I promise, I will tell them… or _someone_.”

“I believe you, Onee-chan. I just hope… I just hope that this doesn’t go on for much longer. I can’t imagine losing you.” Dia instinctively tightened her hold on her sister.

“I’m not gonna let that happen, Ruby. I _refuse_ to let that happen.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaghhh, that update took waay longer than I wanted it to... So sorry for the wait, everyone. In any case, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! Promise the next update won't take super long.


	4. In Her Eyes

_Something’s not right._   
****

_The way she’s been carrying herself lately…_

_Just doesn’t sit right with me._

_Something…_

_There_ has _to be something I’m missing._

_But, what?_

* * *

 

“You used to _sneak out_?” Youko asked Mari, completely flabbergasted.

“Hehe, yeah, up until I was moved up to the top floor of the hotel…” The woman laughed out loud.

“Goodness, I don’t know what _I_ would’ve done if either of my girls went through something like that.” She snickered. “Well, then again, the two of them probably wouldn’t dare to — they’re both _very_ well-behaved to begin with, anyhow.” Ruby and Dia both gave a laugh.

“Well, a mother knows best, doesn’t she?” Dia teased, nudging her mother slightly. Kanan looked at the clock in the room. It was well past 8:00pm.

“It’s getting late… Uncle Ryousuke hasn’t shown up yet…” Dia clenched her fists.

“Well, I mentioned he returned from his business trip, didn’t I?” she inquired, lying through her smile. “He must be out with some of his coworkers, or something.”

“Hmm… okay…”

_Please, Kanan-san, just let us have this moment without that monster… Just for a little while longer. Please._

* * *

 

That night, Dia was restless. She tossed and turned while her sister slept peacefully beside her. After a while, Ruby stirred awake. 

“Onee-chan?” Dia flinched at her sister’s voice. “Can’t sleep?”

“Ahh, sorry. Did I wake you?” The younger sister shook her head. “Haah, I’m just… I can’t seem to—”

“If you’re worried about me, Onee-chan… Well, I’m able to sleep, aren’t I?” Ruby lent a smile, reassuring her sister. “I’m fine, Onee-chan, really.” Ruby’s emerald orbs gazed downward. “I mean, Lord knows when Papa’s gonna be back, but…” She trailed off, looking to Dia once more. “Y’know… Onee-chan, you don’t have to lose sleep, trying to protect me.” Dia’s eyes widened at her sister’s statement.

“But, Ruby—”

Ruby placed her right hand on the pillow she lay on.

“Let’s hold hands as we sleep, Onee-chan.” Ruby lent a smile. “That way, you’ll feel a bit more at ease, and… we won’t get separated.” Her smile widened, showing her white teeth. “Is that okay with you?”

_Ruby… you don’t have to be so strong in front of me… I hate seeing that smile… because I know it isn’t real. I understand you’re trying to cheer me up, but… please don’t wear yourself out, trying so hard._

“Alright…” Ruby giggled as Dia’s hand enveloped her sister’s. She smiled softly. “Now that I think about it… we used to do this quite a bit as kids, didn’t we?” Ruby nodded. “Anytime you couldn’t sleep because of a nightmare…”

“I’d always ask for you to hold my hand until I managed to fall back asleep.” Dia nodded, her mind slipping back to that memory. “Your hand is still as soft as I can remember… It’s nice.”

“Mm-hmm…” Dia could feel her eyes getting heavy, as slumber overtook her, bit by bit.

“Onee-chan…”

“Mmm?”

Dia felt Ruby squeeze her hand tight.

“I love you.” Dia laughed softly, and caressed Ruby’s hair. She placed a kiss on her forehead, before smiling endearingly to her sister.

“I love you, too, Ruby.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

The following morning was a Saturday.

Dia stretched out of bed, groaning a tad too loudly, causing Ruby to stir. She gave a smile and ran a hand through her sister’s hair. She leaned down and placed a kiss to Ruby’s temple. Suddenly, a _thud_ sounded through the hall. Dia gasped, and gave a quick look to her sister before quietly crawling out of the futon. She went over to her bedroom door, and peered out into the hallway.

“Mother…?” she quietly called. No answer. She furrowed her brow, before hearing a pained groan. “Mother?” Dia quickly paced down the hall, and turned her head to see Youko, laying on her side. “Mother!” The elder daughter rushed to her mother’s aide, crouching down to her level. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I-I just tripped, Dia, that’s all…” Youko slowly turned to face her daughter, but her features revealed a _black eye_.

“What is that…?”

“What’s…” Youko trailed off, before remembering the shiner on her eye. The mother blew a quick breath, before parting her lips to explain.

“… Mama?”

Youko’s and Dia’s eyes peered to the hallway, to see Ruby, standing frozen; shocked.

“Ruby…”

“Ruby!” Dia exclaimed. “This…! This is, uhh…” She tried to cover for her mother. Ruby hastily went over to Youko, pressing a hand to her mother’s shoulder.

“What happened to you?! Why d’you have a black eye?!”

“Ruby… calm down,” Youko pleaded. “This… This just…” She couldn’t find the words, as she choked back a sob. Ruby slowly peered around the room.

“Where’s Papa?” Youko didn’t meet her daughter’s gaze.

“… He stepped out.” Dia clicked her tongue.

“He’s _clearly_ responsible for this, Mother,” she hissed.

“Dia—”

“Why can’t you just divorce that… _monster_ so the three of us can move on with our lives?!” Youko sat there, wide-eyed, appalled at her daughter’s question. “All he ever does is boss you around, and treats Ruby like his… his _toy_! And he never has anything good to say about me! Saying I’m a… cocky, snarky, high-and-mighty, little _minx_!” Dia let the tears of frustration roll freely down her cheeks. “If you’re living your life to _protect us,_ your daughters, then it shouldn’t include _him_!” 

“Onee-chan…” Dia turned to her sister.

“Ruby, you, of all people, should understand what I’m getting at, right?” Tears dared to escape Ruby’s emerald eyes, as she suddenly hugged her sister.

“I do… I do understand, Onee-chan,” she whispered.

“Is that… Is that _really_ what the two of you have been thinking, all this time?” Youko wondered.

“It’s clearly for the best, Mother. You should understand that… husbands… _are not meant_ to _beat_ their wives to death! Abuse toward women, is just…! It’s the lowest of the low, and I will _not_ stand for a father that beats our mother!”

“Dia…”

“Please, Mother… if your one, true desire, is for Ruby and I to be safe… then, end it with Father…” Dia got on her knees, and bowed her head low. “I’m begging you. Please…” Youko glanced to Ruby, who mimicked her sister’s actions.

“Girls…”

“I’m with Onee-chan, Mama… Papa… what he’s doing to you, to _us_ … It’s just not right!”

Seconds passed before Youko finally spoke.

“Please give me some time to think, okay, girls?” Dia and Ruby looked up at their mother. “This… This isn’t something that I can just answer right away. Please understand that.”

The sisters looked at each other before turning to their mother, the both of them giving a nod.

“Alright.”

“We understand, Mama.”


	5. No More

_This…_   
****

_Is Hell._

_This is what it’s always been._

_A never-ending maze_

_Of tears…_

_And pain…_

_Please…_

_Make it stop._

_Someone…_

_Anyone…_

* * *

 

That same afternoon, Dia helped her mother cover up her black eye, after giving it the proper care.

“It’s still hurts, mind you, Dia,” Youko chuckled before flinching slightly.

“I know, Mother.”

Ruby knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yes, Ruby?” Youko called. The door slowly opened to reveal the younger daughter.

“Onee-chan, we promised we’d have lunch with Riko-chan today.” Ruby said, holding out Dia’s phone. “She wants to know if we’re still meeting up.”

“Oh! Of course…” Dia gave a look to her mother. “Will you be alright, Mother?” Youko gave a nod, smiling to her daughter.

“I’ll be fine here, Dia.” Her daughter smiled, as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just make sure you’re back, as soon as possible. We still have a lot to talk about.” Dia gave a nod before embracing Youko. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mother…” Dia pulled away, and Youko reached her arms out. Ruby stepped over and embraced her.

“Love you, Mama.”

“I love you, Ruby.” Youko placed a kiss in her younger daughter’s hair beforepulling away.

* * *

 

“Ah! There she is! Riko-chaan!” Ruby squealed, waving over to their friend. Riko looked to where the voice was, and gave a smile before waving back.

Inside the family restaurant, the three girls had eaten quite a bit, before Riko set her drink down.

“It’s quite rare for _you_ to invite us to lunch, Riko-san,” Dia pointed out. “Is there something… on your mind, perhaps?” Riko rested her hands on the table, leaning forward.

“That’s… what I wanted to ask the two of you.”

“Eh?” Riko nibbled her bottom lip, trying to find the words to say.

“… Kanan-san. She asked me to find out, if anything was going on.” Ruby fidgeted, her hands under the table. Dia laughed.

“Kanan-san put you up to this,” she said sarcastically. “I should’ve known.” She looked to her junior before turning to Ruby. “Thank you for treating us, Riko-san.” She stood up from booth, her sister following suit.

“Sorry, Riko-chan…” Ruby smiled sadly to her friend. “We’ll tell you… someday.” The sisters walked towards the exit, but were suddenly stopped by Riko, who firmly stood in front of them.

“I promised Kanan-san I’d get some answers,” she stated. “I’m sorry, but you’re not leaving until I get them.” Dia stared back at her junior, before pursing her lips. She glanced at her sister, who returned a helpless expression. She heaved a sigh, before stepping back over to the booths.

“First of all, if Kanan-san is so concerned, why didn’t she just ask me herself?”

“Because she knew you wouldn’t _tell her_ anything.” Riko glanced to Ruby. “Ihad originally expected Ruby-chan to say something, but, I guess, she’s keeping quiet, for her sister’s sake.”

“Stop making it sound like we’re criminals!” Dia instigates.

“I’m just _worried_ for the two of you, just like Kanan-san is.”

“Onee-chan…” Dia looked to her sister, as Ruby lifted her phone. “Mama’s wondering how much longer we’ll be.” The older girl sighed heavily. She stared back at Riko.

“Riko-san, I _promise_ , we’ll tell you _everything_ when the time is right, but… it’s just—”

“Please understand, Riko-chan, that… this isn’t something that we wanna come forward with, just yet…”

“What do I tell Kanan-san?”

“What we just told you. This… is going to take some time for the both of us.” Riko’s eyes peered down. “May we excuse ourselves, now?” She looked back up at the sisters before giving a slow nod. They stood up from the booth, and Dia stepped over to Riko, embracing her. “We know you’re just looking out for us. We know you care.”

“Dia-san…” Riko gently returned her senior’s embrace. She felt Ruby’s warmth at her side, and smiled gently at the younger girl. “Oh, Ruby-chan…”

“Thanks for your concern, Riko-chan.”

“Well…” Riko choked slightly on her words. “Just remember, that you can come to _any_ of us, alright?” The sisters nod. “You’re our dearest friends. Never forget that.”

“We won’t.”

* * *

“Mother!”

“Mama! We’re home!”

The second that they entered the house, Dia felt an all-too-familiar chill run down her spine.

“Mother…?” Dia and Ruby looked at each other, concern plastered on their faces.

“Onee-chan…”

“Yes. Something’s… not right.” Dia instinctively took her sister’s hand. They slowly walked into the living room. Ruby shrieked in horror.

“Mama!!”

Within seconds, Dia’s mind went blank. All noise was blocked out, as she saw her sister frantically run to her mother’s side.

Blood.

She saw too much of it.

She glanced at the scene before her, around her mother’s body. The coffee table was flipped upside-down, and papers were scattered about the room.

_Divorce papers?_

Dia couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t anymore.

It was in that second, that her eyes blurred as she felt her body go completely limp, and hit the floor.

“Onee-chan!!”

* * *

 

“Dia? … Dia!”

“C’mon, Dia, wake up, please!”

_I know these voices… Mari-san? Kanan-san? That’s them, isn’t it?_

Dia’s emerald eyes fluttered open, seeing she was in her bedroom. She groaned, tired.

“Nngh…”

Mari gasped, as Kanan breathed a sigh of relief.

“Haah, thank God you’re awake!” Mari sighed.

“You’ve been out for… well, a few hours.” Kanan said lowly. Dia slowly sat up. “We wanted to talk to you and Ruby-chan, to ask you what’s been up lately, so we came, only to find your front door, unlocked. We…” Kanan’s throat closed. “We let ourselves in, and…” She couldn’t finish her statement. Her heart wrenched for her dearest friend. Mari placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We could hear crying, coming from the living room; sounded like Ruby,” she whimpered. “We followed it, and…” Mari, too, left her statement unfinished, as she covered her lips, muffling her cries.

_What…? Why are they crying? What happ—_

It hit Dia like a ton of bricks. Her mother was dead. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

And her sister…

_Ruby!_

Dia swooped out of the futon, before heading to her sister’s bedroom. She frantically opened Ruby’s door.

“Ruby…!” she exclaimed. Her breath hitched, as she lay eyes on her sister. Ruby’s emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying. The younger girl looked up to meet her sister’s eyes. In the most fragile, broken voice, Ruby uttered…

“Onee-chan…” Dia’s heart shattered in two at the tone of her sister’s voice. She immediately ran to Ruby’s side, embracing her as tightly as she could. Ruby came to her senses, and returned her sister’s hug, whimpering for her, over and over again. “Onee-chan… Onee-chan… Onee-chan…!” Dia tightened her hold on Ruby, and finally…

“Uwaaahhhh…!!”

She howled in anguish, not caring who heard her. She bawled like a child. Ruby cried along with her sister, her heart wrenching with each sob that left Dia’s lips.

In Dia’s room, Mari and Kanan were in their own embrace, crying at the sound of their friends’ pained wails.

Those cries echoed throughout the Kurosawa household for almost the entire night.


	6. Each Other

_I’ll be by your side._   
****

_I’ll love you forever._

_As your sister_

_Onee-chan…_

_Thank you._

* * *

 

The next morning, Dia awoke to her sister’s small figure, clinging her to side. Running a hand through Ruby’s hair, she bit down on her lip, to contain her sobs. With a trembling hand, she placed it over her lips, and breathed raggedly, Then, she could feel bile building up in her throat. She rushed out of bed, and into the restroom. Leaning over the toilet, ridding her body of the contents. Her throat burned, her stomach churned.

She finished emptying herself of everything, and stood up. Her breathing still ragged, she turned the faucet on, and gave her mouth a rinse. She looked up from the sink, staring at her reflection.

Every second that passed, she could feel herself becoming more and more like a different person. She didn’t look like herself. The person on the other side of the mirror wasn’t Kurosawa Dia.

Suddenly, for a split second, Dia caught a glimpse of _Youko_ in her reflection. The girl’s breath hitched at the sight.

“Mo…ther—”

Then, a knock at the door.

“Dia, you in there? It’s Kanan.” Dia’s heart skipped a beat from the slight shock, before she calmed her breathing. She turned to slowly open the door. Kanan smiled sadly to her friend.

“Kanan-san…? What are you still…” The blue-haired third year laughed.

“We spent the night, Mari and I.”

“Here?” Kanan nodded.

“We couldn’t… We couldn’t leave you or Ruby alone; not like that.” She glanced away form her friend, leaning one hand against the doorway. “It’s my fault…” she choked.

“… Eh?”

“If I hadn’t… If I hadn’t been so pushy as to what’s been going on… That wouldn’t have happened…!” Kanan leaned off of the doorway, and clutched her chest, feeling her heart slowly break. “Auntie Youko would still be here! If it… wasn’t for me…” She dropped to her knees, sobbing.

“Kanan-san…” Dia crouched to Kanan’s level and wrapped her in her arms. “Please… please don’t blame yourself. Ruby and I, we… this is our family issue, so… no one else should shoulder the blame, but us…” Kanan whimpered at her words.

“Still… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!”

“Dia!” Mari shouted. Kanan looked up from Dia’s shoulder.

“Mari…?”

Dia’s breath hitched, as she sprang into action. She quickly stood up, and paced back to Ruby’s bedroom. She opened the door, and saw Mari with her sister in her arms.

“Onee-chan! Onee-chan!” Ruby wailed. Mari caressed Ruby’s locks.

“Ruby, she’s here! Onee-chan’s right here, see?” The younger girl timidly looked up from Mari’s chest, and, through her teary eyes, could see her sister.

“Ruby…” Dia reached a hand out to Ruby, before Ruby flew into her arms, taking Dia a few steps backwards. Mari looked on at the scene, sadly.

“She was terrified when she realized you weren’t in the room. I passed by you and Kanan, so I knew where you were. I came in here, and she just kept asking where you were.”

“Onee-chan…!” Dia ran a hand through Ruby’s hair. She looked to Mari. Her voice shook.

“Mari-san, do you mind…?” Mari shook her head, and picked herself up before stepping out of the room. The blonde’s shoulders trembled at the sound of her friends’ anguish. “Ruby, I’m right here… It’s okay… You’re okay.” Mari whimpered, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Kanan placed her arm over Mari’s shoulders.

“Mari…”

“How much more do our friends need to suffer?” Mari weeped. “I just can’t bear to see them like this, Kanan. It hurts… so much…” Kanan’s eyes soon filled with tears, and she embraced Mari.

“I know, Mari… But, as their friends, we have to support them in any way we can.” Mari looked up to Kanan, as the girl gave a sad smile. “It’s what Auntie Youko would have wanted.”

* * *

Time passed, and it was about eight in the morning. Dia lay beside her sister, smoothing out Ruby’s red locks. 

“Ruby… My sweet sister…” She leaned down and placed a kiss to Ruby’s temple. “I’m sorry for leaving you, but don’t worry. I promise to be at your side, now and forever.” She pressed her cheek to Ruby’s. “I love you so much. You’re my pride and joy. I don’t want you to ever have to go through that pain again.” Another kiss placed to Ruby’s temple, and Dia whispered in her ear. “If you’re ever in pain, or afraid, come to my side. I’ll hold you for as long as you want.”

A quiet knock at the door snapped Dia out of her moment. The door slid open. Kanan and Mari waved Dia over. The girl looked down at her sister, before leaning down to kiss her hair. She picked herself up off the floor, and went over to her friends, quietly closing the door behind her.

“We’re heading to school now,” Kanan said.

“I made you guys breakfast,” Mari added. “Hope you don’t mind.” Dia shook her head.

“Not at all. Thank you.”

“Will you… be okay?” Kanan hesitated. Dia sighed heavily.

“Honestly, no.” She bit down on her lip. “We’ve been through Hell, there’s no denying that.” She ran a tired hand through her hair. “I’ll tell you.”

“Eh?”

“Everything that’s been going on at home.” Kanan placed a hand to Dia’s shoulder.

“Dia, don’t worry about that—”

“No. You have a right to know, and it was wrong of me to think otherwise before.” She smiled to Mari and Kanan. “Mari-san… Kanan-san. You are my beloved friends, and I love you both so much. You deserve to know.” Mari put her hand up.

“Tell us everything after school. We’re grateful that you think that way, so…” Kanan nodded.

“But, if you change your mind, then, it’s fine with us.”

“Just know that… if you need someone…”

“Mari and I… Chika, Riko, You, Maru and Yoshiko-chan… we’re all just a phone call away.” Tears rolled down Dia’s cheeks as she wrapped her friends in her embrace.

“Mari-san… Kanan-san…!” she weeped. “What would we do without you?”

The two girls returned her hug, tightly.

“All of us,” Kanan whispered. “We’re not just a team We’re a family. Yours and Ruby’s pain, it’s our pain, too.”

“And, if we have to shoulder that pain along with you, then, so be it.”

“We love you, Dia. Tell Ruby we love her.”

“… I will.” The three girls pulled away from each other. Mari and Kanan still held Dia’s hands in theirs, not wanting to let go.

“So… we’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t forget to eat, alright?” Dia sniffled, nodding.

“I’ll make sure Ruby eats. Thank you, again.” As a parting, Kanan placed a kiss to Dia’s forehead, and Mari, to her cheek.

“See you, Dia.”


	7. Your Pain is My Pain

 

_I wish I hadn’t pushed_

_As hard as I did._

_I wish I could_

_See her smile again._

_Our feelings are one._

_So, what she feels, I feel._

_And, I feel_

_Nothing but sorrow._

* * *

 

Riko stood up from her desk, as the final bell of the school day, rang out.

“Riko-chan!” Chika chirped, going over to her friend’s desk. You followed closely behind, before giving her signature salute.

“Chika-chan. You-chan.”

“Wanna stop by Dia-san’s place today?” Chika asked. “The three of us?” You gave her brightest smile.

“I’m sure they’d be happy to see us!” Riko gave a soft smile.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“Yay!”

“Hey, make some room for the rest of us!” Yoshiko called from the doorway of the classroom. The three second-years smiled.

“Yeah! I’ve been thinking of Ruby-chan since the beginning, zura!”

“In that case, you better follow our lead, ladies!” Kanan called from the hallway, with Mari by her side. Riko smiled at her friends.

_This is what they need. Support and love, from their friends._

* * *

“Ah…”

“Dia-san!” Chika smiled.

“We decided to tag along with Mari-san and Kanan-san. May we come in?” Riko asked. Dia looked back into the living room, and smiled, seeing her sister exit her room.

“Yes, come in, girls.”

The nine of them sat in the living room. The sisters sat across from their friends. Ruby rested her head on Dia’s shoulder.

“Our homeroom teacher said not to worry about falling behind, Ruby-chan,” Hanamaru said with a smile. “She hopes you feel better soon.” Ruby gave a tired smile.

“Thanks, Hanamaru-chan.”

“And we’re covering for you in the Student Council Room, Dia, so it’s no problem!” Mari squealed. Dia laughed.

“Thank you.”

A few minutes of silence, and Ruby leaned off of Dia’s shoulder.

“Onee-chan… You promised, remember?” Dia gave a nod.

“You’re right. I did promise.” She looked to her friends, and steeled herself. “It’s time you all knew what’s been going on, when… when we’re not with all of you.” She clenched her fist. “I asked Kanan-san and Mari-san to refrain from telling the rest of you, this detail, but…” Dia felt her throat close. She swallowed hard. “Our mother… passed away, yesterday afternoon…” She looked to Riko. “We…” Her voice broke. “After we had lunch with Riko-san…” She let a tear slide down her cheek. “We came home, and… found her, laying in the living room, dead.” Ruby whimpered, and embraced her sister. Dia returned the hug, taking a deep breath. “How she died… Simply put, she was _killed_.” She held her breath for a beat, before letting it out. “Our father… she wanted to divorce him, because… well, he hadn’t been treating her — much less, Ruby and I — very well. Our father, being the _monster_ that he is, didn’t take that lightly, and…” Dia kept finding herself stopping in-between sentences, but she didn’t mind it, because she _knew_ she had to get this out in the open eventually. She just didn’t expect it to happen so soon, not to mention following the day of her mother’s death. Ruby gripped her sister’s hand.

“We had told our mother to divorce Papa. We _begged_ her to.” She leaned off of Dia, before kneeling back in position. “Papa… he’s hurt me, said nothing but mean things about Onee-chan, and, when it came down to Mama…”

“Ruby…” Dia whispered.

“Onee-chan had said to Mama… ‘If your one, true desire is for us to be safe… then end it with Father.’” Hanamaru and Yoshiko slid over to Ruby’s side, putting their hands on their friend’s shoulders. Ruby looked to Hanamaru, and Ruby’s eyes widened at Hanamaru’s eyes that glistened with tears. “Hanamaru-chan…” The brown-haired girl embraced Ruby, weeping.

“Ruby-chan… I didn’t know…” she whispered. “I’m so sorry…!” Ruby returned her friends hug, before feeling another person’s weight on her. She looked down to see Yoshiko’s shoulders trembling.

“You’ve had it hard, Ruby… Poor girl…”

“Yoshiko-chan…” Ruby felt the lump grow in her throat, as she tightly embraced her dear friends. 

“Uncle Ryousuke… he’s the worst…” Mari mumbled.

“Mari-san…”

“Driving his entire family into a corner… Treating them like _shit_ … He had _no right_!” Tears pricked at Mari’s eyes, as she grit her teeth. “I oughta have him arrested, that—!” 

“Let’s not go there, Mari,” Kanan said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked to Dia. “So… Uncle Ryousuke, he hasn’t… He didn’t turn up at all, while we were gone…?” Dia solemnly shook her head.

“He’s made no form of contact whatsoever.” The room went quiet, yet again, for a few seconds, before Chika raised her head.

“Hey, girls.” Everyone looked to Chika. “To lighten things up a bit, why don’t we… Why don’t we sing?” Riko smiled softly to her friend.

“Sure sounds like something you would say…”

Ruby sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“I’m up for it.” She looked to her sister. “How ‘bout you, Onee-chan?” Ruby gave a hopeful smile. Dia grinned, nodding.

“Sure.”

You propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands.

“So, what should we sing…?” A slight silence, until…

**_KANAN:_ ** _Itsumo soba ni ite mo_

_Tsutaekirenai omoide_

_Kokoro_

_Maigo ni naru  
_

_Namida_

**_CHIKA:_ ** _Wasurete shimaou  
_

**_YOU:_** _Utatte miyou_

**_KANAN/CHIKA/YOU:_** _Issho ni ne  
  
_**_DIA:_** _Kotoba dake ja tarinai_  


_Sou kotoba sura tarinai_

_Yue ni_

_Surechigatte  
_

_Hanarete_

**_RUBY:_ ** _Shimatta koto ga  
_

**_HANAMARU:_ ** _Kanashikatta no_

_Zutto_

**_DIA/RUBY/HANAMARU:_** _Ki ni natteta  
  
_**_MARI:_** _Wakatte hoshii to negau_  


_Kimochi ga tomaranakute_

_Kitto_

_Kizutsuketa ne  
_

_Soredemo_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Akiramekirenai  
_

**_YOSHIKO:_ ** _Jibun no wagamama_

_Ima wa_

**_MARI/RIKO/YOSHIKO:_ ** _Kakusanai kara  
  
_ **_KANAN/DIA/MARI:_ ** _Chikara o awasete_

_Yume no umi o_

_Oyoide yukou yo  
_

**_CHIKA:_ ** _Kyou no umi o...!  
  
_ **_ALL:_ ** _Donna mirai ka wa_

_Daremo mada shiranai  
_

_Demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo  
_

_Minna to nara_

_Norikoerareru  
_

_Kore kara nanda ne_

_Otagai_

_Ganbarou yo  
_

_Donna mirai ka wa_

_Daremo mada shiranai  
_

_Demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni  
_

_Minna to nara_

_Murishitaku naru  
_

_Seichou shitai na_

_Mada mada_

_Mijuku DREAMER  
  
_**_KANAN/MARI/DIA:_** _Yatto hitotsu ni nare sou na bokutachi dakara_  


**_CHIKA/RIKO/YOU/YOSHIKO/HANAMARU/RUBY:_ ** _Honne butsukeau toko kara hajimeyo_

**_ALL:_ ** _Sono toki mieru_

_Hikari ga aru_

_Hazu sa  
  
_ **_KANAN/DIA/MARI:_ ** _Kono mama issho ni_

_Yume no umi o_

_Oyoide yukou yo  
_

**_CHIKA:_ ** _Kyou no umi o...!  
  
_ **_ALL:_ ** _Arashi ga kitara_

_Hareru made asobou  
_

_Utaeba kitto tanoshii hazu sa  
_

_Hitori janai_

_Norikoerareru  
_

_Fushigi nakurai_

_Kowaku wa_

_Nakunatte  
_

_Arashi ga kitara_

_Hareru made asobou  
_

_Sore mo tanoshimi da ne honto sa  
_

_Hitori janai_

_Muri shinaide yo  
_

_Tasukeaeba ii_

_Waku waku_

_Mijuku DREAMER  
_

**_KANAN/DIA/MARI:_ ** _Donna mirai ka wa_

_Daremo mada shiranai  
_

_Demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo  
_

_Minna to nara_

_Norikoerareru  
_

_Kore kara nanda ne_

_Otagai_

**_ALL:_ ** _Ganbarou yo  
_

_Donna mirai ka wa_

_Daremo mada shiranai  
_

_Demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni  
_

_Minna to nara_

_Murishitaku naru  
_

_Seichou shitai na_

_Mada mada_

_Mijuku DREAMER_

The nine members all embraced, tears in their eyes. 

“Always remember, never forget…” Mari whispered to Dia. 

“We’re here for you, no matter what…” Kanan whispered to Ruby. 

“We love you both, so much,” Riko said softly. 


	8. Her Healing Song

“Onee-chan!”  
****

“Yes?”

“Riko-chan wants us to listen to a new piece she’s been working on — she just texted me.” Dia frowned.

“I figured I would have known, actually…” Her gaze peered downward, the third-year thinking that Riko had forgotten about her. A second later, her phone pinged. With a message from the auburn-haired pianist.

_“If it’s alright with you, Dia-san.”_

Dia chuckled, showing the message to her sister, who giggled in return.

“It’s okay, isn’t it?” Dia let her lips curve into a smile.

“Well, we haven’t been out in a while…” _About three weeks, to be exact…_ “I’m fine with it.”

Ruby beamed. “Yay!”

“Get yourself ready, then, Ruby.”

* * *

“Ah, Ruby-chan, Dia-chan! Welcome!” Riko’s mother, Sumire, smiled, seeing her daughter’s friends up and about after what happened. “Come in, come in!” She beamed, opening the door wider to let the girls enter. Dia’s eyes peered upward as she could faintly hear the sound of piano keys being played. Sumire smiled softly. “She’s practicing right now, but you can see yourselves upstairs.”

“Thank you, Sumire-san!” Ruby squealed, slipping her shoes off, Dia mirroring her actions.

“We’ll make our way there, then. Excuse us.”

The sisters climbed up the stairs, before nearing their way to where the piano was resounding. Dia quietly opened the door a crack, before seeing Riko, completely immersed in playing her piece, as she sang out.

_Piano nara tsutaerare_

_Sou min'na_

_Ni wa kansha shiteru_

_Koto dakara dakara_

_Nando demo hikitai_

_Yorokobi no shirabe wo_

_Anata wo_

_Oto de_

_Dakishimetai no_

_Uketotte kono omoi_

_Arigatou_

_Tte koe_

_Todoketakute_

_Hiiteru tsumori_

_Kono merodii_

_Nante_

_Oogesa ni_

_Kikoeru kana_

_Demo hontou yo_

_Wasurenaide ne_

_Deaete ureshikute…_

_Hontou nano_

_Wasurenaide ne_

_Ah-ah…_

Riko’s fingers danced on the black and white keys, as she played the final few notes and chords of the song. Dia smiled softly, and Ruby’s eyes gleamed. Ruby smiled, satisfied, before Dia began clapping. Surprised, Riko squealed before turning towards her bedroom door. Dia opened the door fully, walking inside, her sister following closely behind.

“D-Dia-san? Ruby-chan!”

“What a beautiful song,” Dia praised.

“Un! Well, it was towards the end, but it’s still _so pretty_ , Riko-chan!”

Riko blushed, gazing downward. “… Thanks.” She smiled to her friends, and rested her hands on the keys. “Would you like to hear it from the beginning?” Dia gave a warm smile, and gestured to her.

“Please.”

Riko’s smile widened, as she straightened her posture on the bench, and played her piece. The first few notes sounded throughout the room. Riko nodded for Dia to sit beside her on the bench, before before she began to sing.

_Watashi no naka_

_Nagaredashita_

_Oto ga takusan_

_Aru no  
_

_Kireina dake janakute demo ne_

_Dokoka yasashii_

_Oto ga  
_

_Atarashii_

_Yume to namida_

_Tokeatta koncheruto_  
  
Zutto zutto 

_Nemutteta no?  
_

_Kokoro no_

_Atsui negai  
_

_Mezamete tte_

_Ano hi kitto_

_Yobareteta to ki ga tsuita_  
  
Hitori de 

_Mukau_

_Kenban dakedo  
_

_Kanjiru...hitori janai  
_

_Kimochi wa_

_Itsumo_

_Tsunagatteru ne  
_

_Shinjiru koto ga_

_Dekiru kara  
_

_Nandemo_

_Osorezu_

_Yatte miyou to kimerareru  
_

_Tsuyoku nareru no_  
  
Furueru hodo 

_Kinchou shite mo_

_Watashi wo matsu_

_Basho e  
_

_Mukaou to_

_Iki sutte kara_

_Ookiku fumidashita_  
  
Sotto sotto 

_Ayasu you ni  
_

_Yubisaki_

_Ugokashitara  
_

_Hohoende_

_Arupejio_

_Saa jiyuu ni nareru_  
  
Anata wo 

_Oto de_

_Dakishimetai no  
_

_Uketotte kono_

_Omoi  
_

_Arigatou_

_Tte koe_

_Todoketakute  
_

_Hiiteru tsumori_

_Kono merodii  
_

_Nante_

_Oogesa ni_

_Kikoeru kana_

_Demo hontou yo  
_

_Wasurenaide ne_  
  
Piano nara tsutaerare 

_Sou min'na_

_Ni wa kansha shiteru_

_Koto dakara dakara_

_Nando demo hikitai_

_Yorokobi no shirabe wo_

_Anata wo_

_Oto de_

_Dakishimetai no_

_Uketotte kono omoi_

_Arigatou_

_Tte koe_

_Todoketakute_

_Hiiteru tsumori_

_Kono merodii_

_Nante_

_Oogesa ni_

_Kikoeru kana_

_Demo hontou yo_

_Wasurenaide ne_

_Deaete ureshikute…_

_Hontou nano_

_Wasurenaide ne_

_Ah-ah…_

Dia could feel the tears building up in her eyes, as Riko played the final melody of the piece. She brought a hand to her lips, muffling her cries. To her right, she could hear her sister sniffling.

“Every word in that song is true, Dia-san. Ruby-chan. I truly am grateful for the two of you, and everyone in our family. I owe all of you everything… Thank you.” Dia sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

“T-That was beautiful, Riko-san, I…” She laughed. “It’s just what we needed.”

“Thanks, Riko-chan, for that unforgettable song!” Ruby squeaked through her tears. Dia laughed at her sister sniveling.

“Oh, Ruby.” Dia reached her hand up to Ruby’s cheek, wiping her tears. Riko rested a hand on Dia’s thigh.

“I love you both. Don’t forget that.” Dia sniffed.

“We won’t. Thank you, again.” The raven-haired girl rested her head on Riko’s shoulder before there was a knock at the door. Riko’s door opened to reveal her mother, with a tray of sweets and drinks.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Dia quickly wiped her tears. Seeing this, Riko smiled sadly before standing up from the bench.

“No, Mama; you’re fine.” She took the tray from her mother and gave a grateful smile. Sumire nodded, before descending back down the stairs, leaving the three girls alone. Riko turned to her friends. “How ‘bout something sweet to cheer you up a bit?” Dia smiled softly before standing up front the bench.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

“Yeah!” Ruby smiled.

* * *

The next few hours, Riko, Dia and Ruby spent their time chatting and snacking on the sweets.

Before they knew it, it was nearly 6pm.

Riko and Sumire were seeing the sisters out, at the entryway.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” Dia nodded.

“Thank you again, for the sweets, Sumire-san.”

“They were delicious!” Ruby added. Sumire laughed.

“You’re very welcome, girls.” Riko lent a smile to Dia.

“You’re welcome to come back, any time.” Dia nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Bye-bye, Riko-chan! Next time we come, let us hear that song again!”

“Would it be alright if I recorded it, Riko-san?” Riko smiles.

“I don’t mind at all!”

“Well, then, we’ll see you at school.” Riko’s eyes widened.

“Eh? You’re coming back?” Dia pursed her lips before turning to Ruby. “Mari-san said not to push yourselves, remember?”

“It’s fine. We talked it over.” Dia closed her eyes, smiling softly. “Our mother… she would want me to graduate properly, after all.” She choked. “We shouldn’t slack for too long.” She took her sisters hand, and they bowed to Riko and Sumire. “Thank you, again. We’ll come back.”

* * *

Hand-in-hand, Dia and Ruby walked along the path. Ruby shyly looks up at her sister.

“Onee-chan.”

“Mm?”

“Mama… She’s looking down on us, isn’t she?” Dia stopped her paces, causing Ruby to stop. Dia gripped her sister’s hand, before looking at Ruby, smiling.

“Of course. I know she is.”


	9. Through Her Smile

_This pain can’t go on forever._

_We have to move on._

_We have to be strong._

_We can do this._

_We have each other._

_We can do this._

* * *

 

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, to reveal her sister, looking down at her, smiling softly. She let a tiny yawn leave her lips.

“Ohayou,” Dia whispered. She leaned down and placed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead.

“Ohayou…” Ruby mumbled.

“Did you sleep well?” Dia asked, running a hand through Ruby’s red locks. The younger girl smiled slightly, nodding.

“What about you, Onee-chan?” Dia’s hand abruptly stopped stroking Ruby’s hair, and she lay it down on the futon. “Did you sleep alright?” Dia sighed through pursed lips, feeling the lump grow in her throat. She moistened her lips, before shaking her head.

“N-No, I… I didn’t, unfortunately.” She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly turned in the futon, so Ruby couldn’t see her pain. “I… had a bit of a nightmare.” The very memory of that nightmare sent a chill down her spine. She could feel a tear slip down her cheek. She sniffled, quickly wiping it away. “Gomennasai, Ruby. Having to start the day off like this… It’s… not like me at all, is it?” Dia felt Ruby’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Onee-chan… I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep last night,” she whispered. “I suppose… we only have each other now.” She tightened her hold on her sister. “I love you, Onee-chan.” Dia sniffled, before turning back to face Ruby.

“I love you, too, Ruby — so much.” Dia pressed a hand to Ruby’s cheek. Ruby held it there, closing her eyes, smiling softly. “We’ll be late, if we don’t have breakfast now, so…”

“Mm.”

“Time to get up.”

* * *

After having breakfast and getting themselves ready, they stood at the entryway, facing their family picture. It was of a little Dia holding her mother’s hand, smiling. Ruby was standing beside her sister, taking her hand. Their father, Ryousuke, had his hand around his wife, Youko’s, waist.

Dia gave a long stare at the photo, before closing her eyes and pressing her hands together, paying her respects to her late mother. Ruby followed her actions. A few seconds later, their eyes opened, and Dia gave a sad smile.

“We’re leaving now, Mother.” Still gazing at the picture frame, she gently took Ruby’s hand in her own.

“Hope you’re well in Heaven, Mama,” Ruby choked. “We’ll see you later.”

As they neared the gates of the school, Ruby was tackled from behind.

“Ru-by-chan!”

“Pigyaa!” Ruby squealed. She turned her head to her right to see Chika, slinging her arm around her shoulders. “Chika-chan.”

“Morning! Ah, and welcome back!” She smiled softly.

“A-Arigato.” The next second, she felt another weight on her left side. “Eh?!”She looked to her right, to see You, leaning on her. “Haha, You-chan.”

“Ohayousoro, Ruby-chan!” 

Dia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Riko, smiling. She smiled softly at her underclassman.

“Riko-san.”

“Dia-san, Ruby-chan! Good to see you two again!” Dia looked behind her, to see Kanan, Mari, Yoshiko and Hanamaru coming up to her and her sister. She laughed.

“It’s great to see everyone again.”

“Good to be back, huh, Onee-chan?”

“Mm-hmm.”

* * *

“We’ve been taking care of the Student Council work, as promised, Dia!” Mari said, winking. Dia gave a smile. “Kanan’s been helping out too! Right?” 

“Yep!” Kanan replied, nodding to Dia. “You’ve nothing to worry about, Prez!” Dia laughs.

“Thank you, Mari-san, Kanan-san.” Kanan nudged her shoulder.

“Don’t mention it. It’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?”

Suddenly, Yoshiko came running into the classroom.

“Dia! We’ve got a problem!” she heaved. The three third-years stood up from their desks.

“Yoshiko-chan!” Kanan exclaimed. Hanamaru soon came into view, breathing heavily from running. “Hanamaru-chan! What’s the rush, all of a sudden?”

“Dia-san! It’s Ruby-chan!” Dia’s eyes widened at her sister’s name. “She just suddenly started to freak out!”

“Heh?!” She frantically looked to Mari and Kanan, who nodded. 

“Go help your sister!” Mari encouraged. “She needs you.”

“Go on, Dia!” Kanan shouted. Dia looked to Hanamaru and Yoshiko. She blew a breath before following her two underclassmen downstairs. The rushed down the stairs, and scoured the halls before finally making it to the first-years’ classroom. Dia slid the door open to see a crowd of girls. She steeled herself for what she was about to witness. She carefully nudged the other students, to finally see Ruby, crouching against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest. Another first-year student was by her side. Dia sighed, seeing her sister in this state. She went over and crouched to Ruby’s level. She looked to the other student beside her.

“Thank you for looking after her,” she said gratefully. The other girl shook her head.

“It’s alright, President.” Dia sadly looked to her sister. “She was a bit spacey during class today, but… once the teacher left, she just started to cry. And then she started to scream. She…” The girl looked to Dia. “She started to call your name.” Dia let a sigh leave her pursed lips. “After that, she just… hasn’t said a word.” She nodded.

“Thanks again. I’ll take it from here.” The girl stood up before stepping aside. Dia brought a hand to her sister’s knee, causing Ruby to flinch. “Ruby. It’s Onee-chan,” she whispered. “Can you look at me?” Ruby slowly lifts her head. She peers up at Dia, and, realizing it’s her sister in front of her, Ruby wraps her arms around Dia, sobbing. Shocked, but calm, Dia returns her sister’s embrace. She notices the eyes surrounding her and her sister. The girl that was beside Ruby, cleared the way.

“Okay, ladies, c’mon! These girls need some space! Move along!” Shouldering Ruby, Dia stood up, giving another grateful smile.

“Sorry for the trouble, everyone. We’ll get out of your hair now.” She looked to her sister’s friends. “Yoshiko-san, Hanamaru-san. Thank you both.” Yoshiko and Hanamaru shook their heads.

“You’ll be okay, Ruby-chan,” Hanamaru assured.

“Hang in there, Ruby,” Yoshiko added, smiling.

“We’ll be in the nurse’s office,” Dia said. She turned to her sister. “Is that alright, Ruby?” Slowly, Ruby nodded. Dia smiled. “We’ll see you girls around.”

* * *

The sisters were in the nurse’s office for a while — about two and a half hours. The entire time, Dia never let go of Ruby’s hand. She stared sadly at her sister’s tear-stained face, as Ruby slept peacefully.

_What’s going to happen to us now…?_

_Ruby… you’re right._

_We only have each other now._

She leaned over and placed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead.

“You’re the only family I have left.” She gave her hand a light squeeze. “Let’s help each other out, from here on, okay?”

Despite her soft smile, Dia knew that deep down, this suffering would continue. The suffering of missing their mother, the suffering of no longer having a father-figure around…

_When will it all end? Will it ever?_


	10. The Passage of Time

 

_Just like that,_

_We went our separate ways._

_Not knowing_

_What the future held_

_For either of us._

* * *

 

“I’ll call you as soon I get settled in, alright?” Dia said, holding her sister’s hands in her own.

Ruby smiled. “Sure thing, Onee-chan.”

“You’re a second-year, now, Ruby. So study your hardest.”

“Onee-chan, too. Study hard in Tokyo! I know you’ll do great! You’ll be top of your class in no time!” Dia giggled.

“I hope I hear the same from you this next year.” Dia smiled softly at her sister. Her hands were still small, even at sixteen years old. Only a year has gone by since the sisters decided to live on their own, yet Ruby has grown so much.

That entire year, there was no word from their father. It was as if he completely disappeared. Dia and Ruby eventually decided to forget about their father, and just live together in their house.

Riko, however, wasn’t okay with that.

* * *

 

“If… If your Dad doesn’t come back… would you and Ruby-chan be willing to… live with us?” she had asked Dia. “Mama and I talked it over, and… after you graduate, Ruby-chan will be all alone.”

“Why… Why are _you_ offering, Riko-san?” Dia asked.

“Well… Even after you, Mari-san and Kanan-san graduate, everyone else still has things to do after school, right? Chika-chan has her family’s inn to tend to, You-chan has her swimming practices, Hanamaru-chan is helping out her family’s temple, and Yoshiko-chan’s mother is a working woman, so it might be too much for her.” Dia pursed her lips. “Process of elimination, my family’s… well, the only one that’s free, I suppose.” 

“Alright.”

“… Eh?”

“Once I’m in Tokyo, I’ll… I’ll leave Ruby to you, Riko-san.” Riko’s eyes gleamed. “ _But…_ Ruby will be a handful.” Dia offered a smile. “Will you be her big sister, in my place? Take care of her?”

“Heh?! S-Seriously?” Dia nodded, as Riko blushed, turning away from Dia. “T-That’s a… big responsibility, but…” She looks back up at Dia, smiling. “… I’ll do my best!”

* * *

 

At the station, Dia was holding back tears, seeing how much Ruby had grown.

“I’ll…” Her voice broke. “I’ll call you every chance I get, okay?” Ruby’s eyes glistened with tears.

“Yeah. I’ll do the same.” She gripped her sister’s hands. “This… is a big step for you, Onee-chan. University… Meanwhile, I’m just moving on to my second year at Uranohoshi, so it’s… nothing special.” Dia laughed through her tears.

“Don’t be silly. In this past year, your knowledge has increased _immensely_.” She reached a hand up to Ruby’s cheek. “And, you’re becoming more beautiful everyday.”

“Onee-chan…”

Dia placed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead, before embracing her tightly.

“I’ll miss you, Ruby. Once I’m on break, I’ll come visit. I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting, Onee-chan.” Another kiss was placed in Ruby’s hair before the sisters pulled away.

“I love you. You’ll be fine with Riko-san, right?”

“I love you more, Onee-chan.” Dia smiled tearfully at that. “And yes, I’ll be alright with Riko-chan. Try not to worry so much.” A tear slipped down Dia’s cheek. She reached down to grip Ruby’s hands one more time.

“Well, then… I’ll be hearing from you again, soon.” Ruby nodded.

“Take care, Onee-chan.”

* * *

 

_First day in University… First time I’m separated from Ruby…_

Dia smiled sadly to herself, as she approached her dorm. She sighed through her pursed lips.

 _Gosh, I didn’t realize just how nerve-wracking this will be…_ She shook her head. _No, Dia! Don’t think like that! C’mon… You can do this._

She blew a breath before knocking on the door. She didn’t expect a reply, before she heard a voice on the other side.

“Ha~i!” The door opened to reveal a girl with violet hair, that was put up in a side-ponytail. The girl’s magenta eyes widened. “Heh?!”

“Seira-san!” The girl known as Seira smiled, laughing.

“What a coincidence! You’re in this University, as well, Dia-san?”

“Hai.”

“Ah! Come in, please!”

Dia came into the room, and set her things down on the tatami mats.

“How is Ria-san doing?” Seira smiled softly at the thought of her sister. 

“She’s promised to work hard and study, just like I am.” Dia smiled at that. “Would you like anything to drink? You must be tired from the long train ride from Uchiura.” Seira stepped over to the mini-fridge in the small dorm.

“Ah, just water is fine.” Seira nodded, as Dia kneeled down on the tatami. She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge, and brought one over to Dia. She kneeled down across from her.

“How is Ruby doing?” Dia nodded.

“She… is…” She laughed. “… actually, still as fragile as ever.” Seira’s brow furrowed.

“How so?” Dia sighed through pursed lips.

“This past year… hasn’t been the best for us.” She took a small sip of her water, before continuing. “Our mother passed away, our father is nowhere to be found, and we… basically lived our year in… fear. Fear of losing each other, mostly.” Seira frowns.

“Dia-san, I… I’m so sorry…” Dia smiles sadly, shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it, please,” she dismissed. “That aside, why are you in Tokyo, Seira-san? I thought you and Ria-san were going to take over your family’s shop.” Seira pursed her lips.

“We _were_ , but… the shop’s been wearing down over the years, so we decided to shut it down.” Dia frowned at that.

“Ah…”

“But, Ria and I didn’t want that, so… Our parents told us that if we really want to keep the business alive, that we’d have to do it ourselves. So, we’re starting from the ground up. I’m taking a business major, and Ria plans to do the same.” Seira smiled softly. “That way, we’ll have our dream of working together.” Dia smiled.

“Your determination; it’s admirable.” Seira gave a sigh. 

“I mean… It’s what all sisters wish for each other, isn’t it?” Dia nodded. “To always be together.” Dia chuckled at that.

“That’s definitely true…” She clenched her fists. “Ruby and I always… We always wish that we’ll be together forever.” Seira smiled.

“Dia-san and Ruby, Ria and I… Our sisterly love… it’s strong, isn’t it?”

Dia grinned.

“Yes. It is.”

* * *

 

_“Onee-chan! I was so worried! You didn’t call all day! You said you would—”_

“Ruby, it took a while for me to get settled in, alright?” Dia laughed. “I had my orientation, and a class to go to. I didn’t have a second to grab my phone.” Ruby sighed on the other line.

_“Still… If I hadn’t known you were gonna be this busy on your first day… I would’ve thought… I don’t know, maybe something happened to you.”_

Dia snickered at that.

“Who’s worrying now, hmm?” A bit of silence.

 _“W-Well, can you really blame me?”_ Dia giggled.

“I suppose not.” She smiled through the phone. “Nee, Ruby, I have to tell you about my roommate!”

 _“Eh?! You’re not living alone?”_ Dia chuckled at that.

“No, I’m not.”

 _“Well, who is it?! Are they nice? Is it a girl? You’re not sharing a room with a boy, right?”_ Dia laughed at her sister’s excitement.

“Ruby, it’s Seira-san!”

 _“… Eh?!”_ Dia laughed. _“Seira-san?! Seriously?! That’s awesome!”_

“It’s relieving. I’m happy to have at least _one_ familiar face here.”

_“I’m happy for you, Onee-chan.”_

The sisters chatted about each others’ first day at school. Ruby recalled Yoshiko forgetting her bento, and her mother had to come to school to bring it to her. Stories like that kept the two of them up for at least half the night. They both knew the next morning was a school day, but, even then, neither of them wanted to hang up the phone. Dia and Ruby… they keep each other at ease. They’re there for each other.

Their sisterly love… is something that no other siblings would ever have.


	11. Without Her

_Onee-chan…_   
****

_I know we can still speak over the phone…_

_And you’re just a few hours away from me…_

_But…_

_Why does it still feel_

_Like it’s so hard to get by without you?_

* * *

 

During breakfast, Ruby let out a yawn.

“Heey, Ruby-chan… Cover your mouth when you yawn, please,” Riko scolded.

“Gomen, Riko-nee…” Riko rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be so careless,” she sighed. “You have an exam today, don’t you?”

“Did you not get much sleep last night, Ruby-chan?”

“Were you on the phone all night with Dia-nee-san again?”

“No, I wasn’t,” Ruby mumbled.

“Well, you definitely _were_ , with that attitude!” Riko scolded.

“Riko-nee, you’re just jealous that you can’t have long talks on the phone with Onee-chan the way I do.”

“Alright, enough of that, you two,” Sumire warned. “Hurry up and finish your breakfast, or you’ll both be late.” Ruby and Riko glanced to each other.

“… Ha~i,” they said quietly, before resuming eating their meal.

* * *

 

“Ruby-chan!” Riko yelled from outside the house. “If you don’t hurry it up, I’ll leave you behind!” 

“Agh, mou, I’ll be right out, Riko-nee!” Ruby slipped her shoes on, sitting at the entryway before standing up. She turned to her family photo, and gave her respects to her mother. “I’ll see you later, Mama.” She turned towards the door. She called out to Sumire. “Ittekimasu, Sumire-san!”

As Riko and Ruby walked a few feet away from the house, Sumire called out.

“Ruby-chan! You forgot something!”

“Eh?” Ruby said, turning around.

“Your ID!”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Ah!” Riko chuckled.

“You’re awfully out of it today.” Ruby pouted.

“Shut up, Riko-nee.” Riko smirked as Ruby quickly ran to Sumire to grab her ID. “Thanks, Sumire-san!”

“You better focus today, alright?” Sumire warned as she handed Ruby her ID.

“I will!”

Sumire sighed, crossing her arms as she watched the girls walk together.

“I’d better report this to Dia-chan.” She looked at her watch. _She isn’t up at this hour, I suppose._

* * *

 

Dia quickly paced through the halls of the University before arriving at her first class of the day. She blew a breath as she stood outside the door. She slid the door open, and peeked down at the Professor’s stand to see that… the Professor wasn’t there. She furrowed her brow. Her eyes scanned the room for Seira. When Dia spotted her, Seira turned in her seat and looked towards the back door. She smiles and waves Dia over. Dia gives a smile, and goes over to sit beside Seira.

“Seira-san! Why didn’t you wake me? We could’ve gone to class together.” Seira smiled sheepishly.

“I actually had to take care of something earlier, and didn’t wanna disturb your sleep,” she stated. Dia laughed. “Gomennasai.”

“Haah, no, no, it’s fine,” Dia dismissed. “I guess I’m lucky that the Professor isn’t here yet.” Seira laughed.

“Dodged a bullet there. Ah, look at what Ria sent me the other day.”

“Hm?”

Seira reached into her bag, and pulled out a good luck charm for “success in studies”. Dia smiled softly.

“That’s sweet of her to send that.” Seira held it to her chest.

“I told her I’d cherish it forever.” She glanced down to the front door of the classroom, to see the Professor walk in. “I’ll treat you to something to make up for not waking you earlier,” she whispered to Dia.

“Eh? Noo, Seira-san, you really don’t—”

“Don’t be like that! It’s the least I can do.” Dia blushed.

“Well… I suppose, if you insist…”

“Ladies over there!” the Professor yelled. Startled, Dia and Seira looked over to him. “Lecture is starting, so pay attention.”

“Ah, excuse us.”

“Gomennasai…” The Professor proceeded with the lesson. When his back was turned, Seira quickly wrote in her notebook and passed it to Dia.

_How about we go for parfaits after this?_

Dia thought for a second, before writing her reply and sliding the notebook back to Seira.

 _I feel like going for crepes instead._ Seira laughed, and nodded.

“Crepes it is, then,” she mouthed. Dia smiled, and the two of them turned their attention to the Professor.

* * *

 

Seira and Dia exited the Lecture Hall.

“Before we go for crepes, is it okay if I stop by the dorm?” Seira asked.

“Eh? What for?”

“Just to empty my bag out; don’t wanna be carrying this much, with a crepe in my hand.” Dia nodded. “I won’t be long. I’ll meet you at the crepe truck, okay?”

“Sure.” Seira placed a hand to Dia’s shoulder.

“Thanks. Be back in a bit.”

* * *

 

There were a few tables near the crepe truck, so Dia decided to wait for Seira there. She checked her phone for the time. _12:49pm._ She decided to text Ruby, since it was about time for lunch break at Uranohoshi. She typed her message.

_Just finished my first class of the day. Pretty boring, nothing special. I’m out getting crepes with Seira-san._

Just as she pressed “Send”, Dia looked up from her phone to see Seira approaching the table she was sitting at.

“Sorry for the wait,” Seira said, taking a seat across from Dia.

“It’s no problem.”

A minute later, Dia’s phone pinged with a reply from her sister. 

_Lucky Onee-chan!! I want crepes now, lol. Tell Seira-san I said ‘hi’! Riko-nee says ‘hi’. ~Ruby_

Dia smiled at her sister’s message.

“Ruby texted you?” Seira guessed.

Dia nodded. “She says ‘hi’.”

Seira chuckled. She turned back toward the crepe truck, before turning back to her friend. “So, what kind of crepe d’you want?” she asked. “Remember, it’s on me,” she added with a wink. Dia giggled.

“Matcha. If they don’t have that, then just chocolate is fine.”

“You got it.”

Seira stood up from the table, and turned to go over to the crepe truck. Dia gazed at the message from Ruby, letting a light sigh leave her lips. A second later, her phone pinged with a message from Riko.

_Dia-nee-san, what time do your classes end today? Ruby-chan’s been acting strange these past few days, and I wanted to ask for your advice._

“Ruby’s acting strange…?” Dia whispered to herself. She looked up from her phone, to see Seira coming over with their crepes. She smiled to Seira as she sat down. She looked back at her phone to quickly reply to Riko.

_My business class isn’t until after 2pm today. I’ll call you sometime after, maybe 5pm._

As she sent the message, Seira smiled, passing her crepe to her.

“Thanks,” Dia nodded. Before she took a bite of her crepe, another message pinged to her phone from Riko.

_Thanks, Nee-san. Ruby-chan’s just not her usual self lately, and it’s kinda worrying me…_

Dia bit into the matcha crepe, setting her phone down.

 _Ruby… It_ has _been a while since I last spoke to her. Maybe I should see her this weekend. Yeah, that seems good._ Dia smiled to herself. _I’m sure seeing me will calm Ruby down a bit._


	12. When I'm Not Here

_We have to start somewhere._

_At the very least…_

_I think I can do this much._

_You can hold out…_

_Can’t you…?_

* * *

 

It was Friday night, and Dia and Seira exited the restaurant that Seira had reserved for them.

“Thanks for the meal.” Dia smiled to Seira as they walked back to their dorm.

“Don’t mention it.” Once they reached their dorm building, Seira opened and held the door for Dia. Dia smiled gratefully, making her way inside the building, Seira following closely behind. Seira grabbed the key for their dorm, unlocking the door. “So, you’re leaving to see Ruby tomorrow?” she asked, setting the keys down at the entryway, and slipping her shoes off.

“Yes,” Dia said, slipping her shoes off as well. “I do hope she’s alright.” She frowned at the thought of something bad happening to her sister. “Riko _did_ say she, herself, was really worried about Ruby.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, but do give her my regards, will you?” Seira asked, lending a smile. Dia smiled softly in return.

“I will.”

* * *

 

_Next stop is Numazu Station. Numazu Station._

Dia got off the train, entering Numazu station. She blew a breath before scanning the area for Riko. When she finally spotted her friend, Riko’s eyes met with Dia’s. Riko smiled and raised her arm, waving to her. Dia smiled, going over to her, wrapping her in her arms. They pulled away from each other, and Dia pressed a hand to Riko’s cheek. 

“Long time, no see… Nee-san.”

“You look good, Riko.”

Riko smiled. “So do you.”

“Where’s Ruby?” Riko furrowed her brow.

“Eh? Didn’t I tell you? Ruby-chan slept over at Hanamaru-chan’s house last night.”

“So, she isn’t home.”

“And, she doesn’t know you’re here, either.” Dia laughed.

“Well, I suppose it’ll be that much more of a surprise.” Riko giggled.

“Ruby-chan won’t be home till this afternoon, so…” Dia nodded. “Mama’s so excited to see you!” she squealed, taking Dia’s hands in her own. She pulled her along, and Dia laughed at her excitement. “We can’t keep her waiting!”

On the bus ride to Uchiura, Riko and Dia chatted the whole way. Catching up, as well as Riko telling Dia all about her studies as a third-year at Uranohoshi. Dia had her share of University stories, as well. Time passed, and they were at the final stop. The girls stood up from their seats, and Riko took some of Dia’s luggage. The older girl smiled, following her friend off of the bus.

“Thanks again for coming to see us, Nee-san,” Riko said gratefully.

“Think nothing of it, Riko.” Dia returned her smile, and placed a hand on Riko’s shoulder. “I’m just looking out for my dear friend, and my sister.”

Within minutes, they arrived at the Sakurauchi household, standing outside the front door.

“Ready?” Riko grinned, gripping Dia’s hand. Dia blew a breath before nodding. Riko used her key and unlocked the door before calling out “We’re home! Mama!”

“Ah, Riko! Good, you’re here!” Sumire heard footsteps making their way towards the kitchen area. She turned from the stove, to see her daughter, and her eyes widened when she saw Dia.

“I’m back for the weekend, Sumire-san,” Dia smiled softly. Sumire laughed, going over to hug the older girl beside her daughter.

“It’s so good to see you, sweetheart.” Dia returned her embrace.

“It’s good to see you, as well.” Sumire pulled away, and went back over to the stove.

“How’s university?” Dia gave a nod.

“It’s going smoothly.” Riko nudged the older girl, nodding over to the staircase. Dia gave a smile, before nodding. Riko smiled and took Dia’s hand.

“We’ll be upstairs, Mama.”

Sumire laughed. “I’ll call you when dinner’s ready, then.”

* * *

 

“So, what’s it like being roomies with Kazuno Seira?” Dia smiled thoughtfully.

“Hmm… pretty normal, actually.” Riko hummed, bringing her knees up to her chest. Dia furrowed her brow. “What did you expect?” Riko shook her head.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe that… Haha, of all people to be your roommate in Tokyo…” Dia chuckled at that.

“Right, the odds of that…” She blew a breath before leaning closer to her friend. “So, getting off topic… how have things been with Ruby?” Riko pursed her lips. “You said she’s been acting strange?” She gave a nod.

“This all started… last week, actually. Ruby-chan… hasn’t been getting enough sleep. She’s been caught falling asleep in class a few times, to the point where she’s had to take naps in the nurse’s office. And just this past Thursday, she kept falling over in gym class.” Dia furrowed her brow, listening intently. “At the start of all this, she had almost forgotten her school ID. I’ve had to remind her every morning since then, not to forget anything important.” Dia glanced down, thinking to herself for a second. “Nee-san… I don’t know if you think this or not… Ruby-chan definitely has her clumsy moments, but… this just… really concerned me; that’s why I texted you.”

“Right…”

“You _do_ know her better than anyone else.” Dia pursed her lips, before smiling.

“Alright. I’ll talk to her after dinner — see what’s up.”

“You will?” Dia gave a nod, as Riko breathed a sigh of relief. “Great. I hope… you get some answers.”

“I hope so, too.”

* * *

 

“Sumire-san! Riko-nee! I’m… home…” Ruby’s lips curved into a surprised smile, seeing her sister standing in the hallway. “Onee…chan.”

Dia gave a big smile to her sister. “Welcome back, Ruby.” Ruby laughed. She quickly slipped her shoes off at the entryway, before running over to leap into her sister’s open arms. Dia laughed, placing a kiss in Ruby’s hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Onee-chan…!” Biting back tears, Ruby pulled away. Riko leaned against the kitchen entryway.

“Alright, you two, c’mon and let’s eat!”

As the ladies were eating, the room was filled with laughs and smiles. Riko sat beside Ruby, while Dia and Sumire sat across from them. The sisters’ eyes met, and they laughed together.

_It’s wonderful to see her smiling again… Mother… thank you for protecting her while I’ve been gone._

* * *

 

Night had finally arrived, and Ruby and Dia were setting up their futons for bed, while Riko was in the bath. Dia gazed at her sister before she pursed her lips.

“Uhm, Ruby…”

“Hm?”

The elder sister lent a smile. “Has… anything been happening in school?” Ruby furrowed her brow.

“I just gave you a recollection earlier, Onee-chan.”

Dia laughed. “I know that, but…” She glanced down at the floor before meeting her sister’s confused expression. “Riko told me that… you haven’t been yourself lately. You’re more clumsy than usual.” Ruby blushed at that. “You’re falling asleep in class, forgetting your ID, falling over in gym.” The younger sister rolled her eyes.

“You guys are worrying too much!” Dia frowned at that. “Onee-chan, I’m fine!” Dia’s eyebrows creased.

“Ruby,” she said sternly. “Do you _seriously_ think you can get away with lying to me right now?” Ruby flinched at her sister’s tone. _I suppose she really doesn’t intend on worrying me so much. Still… there’s really no need for such an_ attitude _, little sister! You should know better._ Dia lifted her hands in surrender. “Alright, fine.” She crawled into the futon. “It’s alright, Ruby.”

“Eh?” Ruby hesitantly followed her sister into the futon. “You’re… not mad?”

Dia brought the sheets close to her. She smiled softly.

“I just thought of a way for you to communicate with me, when I’m not with you.”

“Hm?”

“You’ll find out Monday morning, before I leave.” Ruby pursed her lips.

“Okay…”

Dia giggled at her sister’s expression before bringing her lips to her forehead. She pressed a hand to Ruby’s cheek.

“Good night, Ruby.” Ruby gave a soft smile.

“Good night, Onee-chan.”

* * *

 

“An exchange diary?”

Dia reached into her bag before pulling out the diary. She held it out for her sister, smiling. Ruby smiled before taking the diary into her hands. “I’ll talk to my Professor about coming back home every weekend. I’ll let Seira-san know, as well.” Ruby was about to object, but Dia placed a hand to her shoulder. “You’ll write all about your week until I get to see you again this Saturday. Then, I’ll take a look at what you wrote, I’ll take it back with me, and write about _my_ week for you.” Ruby felt a slight blush tint her cheeks.

“That… sounds like fun.” Dia giggled at that.

“Good.” She gently embraced her sister before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll write a _whole bunch_ this week for you, Onee-chan!” Another giggle from Dia.

“I’m looking forward to it already!”

The bell in the station rang for Tokyo. Dia nodded and smiled to Ruby. The older sister smiled, seeing Riko step beside Ruby. Riko slipped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders.

“We’ll see you Saturday, then, Nee-san.” Dia gave a little wave before turning and walking back over to the train doors. Riko lent a smile to Ruby. “C’mon, Ruby-chan. Let’s get going.”

Ruby smiled after her sister, and held the diary close to her chest.

_I wonder what I should write…_


	13. Painful Silence

  _I don’t_ say _anything…_

_Yet, all I do_

_Is cry in front of her…_

_Onee-chan._

_Believe me when I say_

_I’m not as strong_

_As you think I am._

* * *

“Ruby-chan, wake up.”

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open to see Riko, leaning over her. The older girl smiled softly.

“Riko…nee?” Riko pressed a hand to her friend’s cheek.

“You’re crying, sweetie.”

“Heh?”

Ruby reached her hand up to her cheek. It was damp with tears. She quickly wiped them away, sniffling.

“Missing Dia-nee-san already, hm?” Ruby laughed slightly before nodding. Riko lent a smile. She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Tell you what. We’ll see if we can FaceTime her after class today, if she’s available. How’s that sound?” Ruby rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Sounds good,” she yawned. Riko giggled before patting Ruby’s head.

“Alright, then. Time to get up and get ready for school.”

* * *

 

“Try not to fall asleep in class again, alright?” Yoshiko warned. Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. 

“Hehe, sure thing, Yoshiko-chan.” The girls heard panting from a ways away. They looked ahead of them to see Hanamaru, waving to them.

“Yoshiko-chan! Ruby-chan! Sorry I’m late, zura!”

“Ah, Hanamaru-chan.”

“Just what took you so long, Zuramaru?”

“Hehe, I had to help out the temple with something. Got it taken care of, though, zura!” Ruby giggled.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get to class.”

The first few classes of the day went by before lunch and the final class — gym.

The girls were in the locker room, changing into their jerseys. Ruby flinched as she took a look at the few scratches she got from falling over so much. She eventually shrugged it off.

_It’s not like these’ll scar, anyhow… Just a few here and there. Nothing to worry about._

She gave a nod to herself before slipping her jersey on. After fully changing, she closed her gym locker and looked over to see Hanamaru and Yoshiko. She smiled softly and followed her friends out of the locker room.

“Today, we’ll be playing soccer!” their coach instructed. “We’ll split up into two teams!”

* * *

 

Ruby smirked over to her friend across from her, the ball at her feet.

“Here I come, Yoshiko-chan!” Yoshiko returned her smirk.

“Give it all you can, Ruby!” Ruby grinned and took a few steps back, preparing to kick the ball. She ran towards it, but missed the trajectory of the ball, causing her to slip and fall forward. She hadn’t used her hands to break her fall, and fell straight onto her chin. She lay on the ground for a few minutes, in shock, before wailing out at the pain.

“Ruby-chan!”

“Whoa, Ruby! Are you alright?!”

“Kurosawa-san!”

Ruby recognized that voice. It was the second-year class representative.

“Class Rep!” Yoshiko exclaimed. “Ruby, she…”

The representative gave a nod and looked up at their coach. The coach returned her nod.

“Take her to the nurse’s office; have that looked at.”

“We’ll go!” Hanamaru begged.

“Kunikida-san, Tsushima-san, you two stay behind. I know Kurosawa-san is a good friend of yours, but only one person is enough to take her to the nurse’s office. Understand?”

Hanamaru and Yoshiko glanced down at the ground before responding to their coach with a nod. The class representative, known as Arikawa Risa, looked to Ruby and propped her arm underneath her.

“Can you stand or walk?” she asked. Tearfully, Ruby gave a nod. Risa lent a smile and looked to Hanamaru and Yoshiko. “I’ll take care of this, ladies.”

Yoshiko nodded. “We’re counting on you, Class Rep.”

* * *

 

Risa gathered her things before turning to Ruby.

“Kurosawa-san, you’re living with Sakurauchi-senpai, right?” Ruby was treated for her chin wound, and it was properly bandaged. The girl gave a tired nod. “Alright. I’ll go over and call her for you.” Ruby smiled.

“Thank you, Arikawa-san.” Risa shook her head.

“Don’t mention it.”

Minutes later, Riko arrived to the nurse’s office.

“Ruby-chan!”

Riko shouted for her friend, and Ruby’s eyes fluttered open at her voice.

“Riko-nee…” Riko rushed to her side.

“Are you… alright?” she whispered. Riko pressed a hand to Ruby’s cheek, careful not to graze her patched wound. Ruby gave a slight nod.

“I’m fine, just a little…” she twitched. “…sore.” Riko smiled softly.

“Seems like you’ve rested here for a while. Will you be okay coming home with me?” Ruby bit down on her lip.

“Sumire-san… is bound to see this, I’m assuming.” She pointed to her chin. Riko shrugged.

“Nothing we can do to avoid that, really.” Ruby’s breath hitched.

“Onee-chan!” She groaned. “We’re supposed to FaceTime her today! I can’t let her see this!” Riko took Ruby’s hand in hers.

“You just rest when we get home.” She gave Ruby’s hand a light squeeze. “I’ll talk to Dia-nee-san for you.”

“Eh? Are you sure?” Riko nodded.

“Besides, you still have to write in that exchange diary, don’t you?” Ruby pursed her lips.

“… Right.” Riko lent a smile down to her friend.

“Just leave it to me, Ruby-chan.” She gave a wink, hoping to lift Ruby’s spirits. The younger girl finally gave a soft smile.

“Thank, Riko-nee. Sorry for… worrying you.” Riko shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

“We’re home…”

“Welcome back…” Sumire’s face paled when she saw Ruby. “Ruby-chan!” she exclaimed as she quickly paced over to the young girl. “What happened to you?” Ruby felt herself shrink down as she blushed.

“I… fell. Pretty badly.” Riko wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders.

“The nurse patched it up, though, Mama, so…”

“I see…” Sumire pursed her lips. “Well, there’s rubbing alcohol and disinfectant in the medicine cabinet for when you need it.” Ruby gave a tired nod.

“Thanks, Sumire-san.” She nodded to Riko. “Well, I’m kinda tired, so I think I’ll take a nap.” Riko gently slipped her arms away from her friend, letting her walk up the stairs. When the girl was out of earshot, Sumire took Riko’s hand and brought her over to the kitchen table. She sat across from her mother. Sumire folded her hands together, looking her daughter in the eye.

“Riko… you _have_ to know what I’m thinking right now.”

* * *

 

Ruby set up the futon for herself, and stretched her arms. She glanced over to the exchange diary on her desk. She thought back to her sister’s words before she had given her the diary.

_“I just thought of a way for you to communicate with me, when I’m not with you.”_

Ruby stepped over to her desk before sitting down. She opened the diary and grabbed a pen.

 _“You’ll write all about your week until I get to see you again this Saturday. Then, I’ll take a look at what you wrote, I’ll take it back with me, and write about_ my _week for you.”_

Ruby tapped her pen on the page for a few seconds before writing.

* * *

 

_May 1st, 2018 (Tuesday)_

_Last night… I had a nightmare. I woke up crying._

_In the dream, I… died. My heart had stopped. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. But, I could hear._

_I heard… everyone. Kanan-chan. Mari-chan. Hanamaru-chan. Yoshiko-chan. Chika-chan. You-chan. Riko-nee. Sumire-san._

_Onee-chan._

_They were all crying. Sobbing. Wailing. Weeping. But, amongst all that… all I could hear was my name being cried out._

_“Ruby… Ruby…!” It was Onee-chan’s crying voice. She kept calling my name. She kept begging for me to wake up, to open my eyes._

_They all mourned my death…_

_That dream… it was horrifying._

_Why did I have that dream, all of a sudden?_

_And, on top of all of that… Why am I being so… ‘accident prone’ lately?? Forgetting my ID, having trouble sleeping, falling over and injuring myself. Just… what is wrong with me?_

_Onee-chan… I’m scared._

_I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Will I have that nightmare again? I don’t want that. I…_

Ruby bit down on her lip before writing one last line in her entry.

_I guess I’ll try to stay awake tonight. That way, I won’t dream. That’ll help. At least, I hope so._

* * *

 

“So, we’re in agreement, then, Riko?” Riko gave a nod.

“Yeah. We’ll get Ruby-chan checked out at the hospital.”


	14. Love You From Afar

 

_I shouldn’t have_

_Gone to University._

_I should have_

_Stayed with you._

_The second that_

_I left you…_

_Oh, Ruby…_

* * *

 

“The hospital…?”

_“Riko and I agree that this is getting too serious. So, we’re getting her checked out.”_

“I’ll need to go as well, won’t I?”

_“Dia-chan, your classes…”_

Dia gripped her phone in her hand.

“It’s just one day, Sumire-san! Please!”

_“…”_

“They’re not going to let her in unless a _relative_ is present,” Dia emphasized. “I listed myself as Ruby’s legal guardian before I went to Tokyo, so I have a right, don’t I?”

Sumire sighed on the other line.

 _“You’re right. She’s your sister, I… I should have known better.”_ Dia shook her head, knowing the woman couldn’t see her.

“No, Sumire-san, you… It’s alright. But, you should know that… my sister means more than everything to me.” She gripped her phone to her ear again. “She’s the only family I have left.”

_“Right…”_

“I have to be by her side. She needs me…” _And I need her._

_“We leave for the hospital in the morning.”_

“Ah. Which hospital, exactly?”

_“We wanted to take the best precaution possible, so… we decided on a local hospital… in Tokyo.”_

“Eh? T-Tokyo?”

_“That way, if… worse comes to worse, you can come by anytime your classes finish up for the day.”_

_If worse comes to worse… Stop scaring me, Sumire-san…_

“Th-That’s great, uhh… I’ll be waiting, then, I guess.”

_“We’ll see you tomorrow, Dia-chan.”_

* * *

Riko held Ruby’s hand the whole train ride to Tokyo. Giving a squeeze of reassurance, she smiled softly to Ruby.

“Nervous?”

Ruby glanced up to Riko and blushed.

“Kind of…” Riko giggled.

“Dia-nee-san will be right there with you, so you’ll be just fine.” She ran a hand through Ruby’s hair and placed a kiss to her temple. “I promise.” Ruby smiled softly.

“Thanks, Riko-nee.”

Ruby, Sumire and Riko carefully boarded off the train and waiting right at the gates, was Dia. The older sister quickly paced past the gates to tightly embrace her sister and friend. She pulled away and gave another hug to her sister. Ruby returned Dia’s embrace. Dia pulled away before pressing a kiss to Ruby’s forehead. She went over and embraced Sumire before pulling away. She took Ruby’s hand in her own.

“Are you ready, Ruby?” After a slight pause, Ruby nodded.

“You’ll be with me, right, Onee-chan?” Dia gave a smile and nod.

“The whole time; I won’t leave your side.”

* * *

 

The women finally arrived at Nishikino General Hospital.

Sumire went up to the reception desk with Dia.

“Hi, we scheduled an appointment under Kurosawa.” The receptionist looked in her computer and found the information.

“Yes, Kurosawa Ruby-san, correct?” Dia gave a nod.

“She’s actually my sister. I’m… her legal guardian.” The receptionist nodded.

“Alright, Kurosawa-san. We’ll call you in once Nishikino-sensei is ready.” Dia and Sumire bowed their heads.

“Thank you.”

Thirty minutes later, a nurse opened the door to the Waiting Room.

“Kurosawa Ruby-san?”

Dia and Ruby sat across from the nurse.

“Nishikino-sensei will be here in a few minutes. Before you see her, I’d like to ask a few questions. Is that alright with you?” Ruby clenched her fists at her lap.

“Th-That’s fine…” The nurse smiled softly.

“When was the start of all of this?”

“… Once I started my second year, about a month ago… I hadn’t been sleeping well. I’d sometimes fall asleep in class, to the point where I’d have to take naps in the nurse’s office. I would forget really important things like my school ID. I… would sometimes fall over in gym class.”

“Was that the cause of the injury on your chin?” Ruby nodded. The nurse gave herself a second to think.

“Have you had any difficulties… speaking at all?”

“Eh? Ah… no, ma’am.”

“I see…” A knock was heard at the door before it slid open, revealing a female doctor. She had short, scarlet-red hair and purple eyes. Her name tag read “Nishikino Maki.”

“Excuse me, ladies.” She smiled to the Kurosawa sisters. “Can I ask which of the two of you is Ruby-chan?” Ruby shyly raised her hand. Maki looked to the nurse across from them. “Thanks, Eriko. I’ll take it from here.” The nurse known as Eriko stood up from her seat and bowed to Ruby and Dia. Maki sat across from the sisters, lending a smile. “I’ve been debriefed about your condition, Ruby-chan.” She leaned over. “It seems like you’re having some difficulty moving around, mostly, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Maki gave a nod before standing up from her seat.

“Then, we’ll test it out right now.”

“Eh?”

“Can I get your help, too, Dia-chan?” Dia gave a nod. “Can you go to the other side of the room?” She did as instructed and stood at the doorway. Maki stepped over to the other end of the room. “Okay, Ruby-chan. Can you walk from where your sister is, to where I am?”

“Okay…” Ruby stood up from her seat and paced back and forth from Dia to Maki. Maki nodded as she observed her movements.

“Alright, that’s good. Now, stand at the center here for me.” Ruby stepped over to the center of the room. “How well d’you think your balance is?”

“Pretty good, I’d say…”

“Then, can you hold your arms out, while balancing on one leg?” Ruby did as Maki asked, holding her arms outward. As she tried balancing, she had a bit of trouble, causing herself to stumble. Maki encouraged her to try two more times, but ended up with the same result.

She constructed a few vision tests for Ruby. Those didn’t bode very well, either.

Once all the tests were finished up, Maki performed an MRI. Ruby changed into a hospital gown before laying in the machine and being scanned. Dia awaited her return with bated breath. After a while, the MRI was finally finished. Ruby quickly changed back into her own clothes.

“Thank you very much, Nishikino-sensei.” Dia bowed her head to the doctor. Maki smiled softly.

“We’ll let you know of the results in a few days.” Ruby bowed her head before giving a shy smile. “Ruby-chan, do you mind if I have a word with your sister for a minute?”

“Ah, sure.” The younger Kurosawa stood up from her seat before smiling softly to her sister. “I’ll be outside, Onee-chan.” Dia gave a little wave to Ruby.

“I won’t be long.”

* * *

 

That night, Sumire, Ruby and Riko returned to Uchiura. Before bed, Ruby decided to write in the exchange diary.

* * *

 

_May 2nd, 2018 (Wednesday)_

_We went to the hospital today. It was close to Tokyo University, so it’s close to where Onee-chan is. Onee-chan… is really worried about my condition. Before I left back to Uchiura, she held me tight and whispered to me…_

_“It’ll all be okay…”_

_Part of me wants to believe this is nothing serious… but… Another part of me is just… scared._

_What will the results look like? I really wanna know, myself._

_Oh, I managed to sleep last night, and didn’t have that nightmare! Thank God. Was it because I knew I’d be seeing Onee-chan today? Maybe that relieved me…?_

_Either way, I just hope I can get more chances to see her now, since the hospital is nearby. I hope she sleeps well tonight and doesn’t lose sleep worrying about me. Onee-chan… I’m so blessed to have her in my life. She’s been my rock since Papa left and Mama died._

_I’ll be counting on you from now on, Onee-chan._


	15. My Irreplaceable Treasure

_You are my precious sister._

_When you smile_

_You shine so brightly._

_Please_

_Don’t ever_

_Lose that brilliance in you._

* * *

_Symptoms include difficulty controlling movement. It’s a neurodegenerative disease of unknown origins. Nerve cells begin to break down, eventually completely disappearing._

 

_The first indications are stumbling, or falling easily while walking._

_It’s difficult to perceive a sense of distance, causing difficulty to pick things up. It grows difficult to stand, forcing patients to use a wheelchair in their daily lives. They will eventually become unable to speak and will face considerable difficulty communicating._

_The cause of this disease is still unclear._

_While the progression of the disease can be slowed down… there is no cure._

* * *

 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Dia and Seira were sitting in their dorm.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so spacey lately, Seira-san…” Seira lent a smile to Dia.

“That can’t be helped. You’re thinking of your sister, in the same way, that I am.” Seira gazed up at the morning sky. “Since coming to Tokyo, there’s never been a time when I haven’t thought of Ria.”

Just then, Dia’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

_Nishikino General Hospital_

Dia stood up from the floor.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Seira waved her off.

“Take your time.”

Dia stepped out into the hallway before answering her phone.

“Hello? This is Kurosawa.”

_“Ah, Dia-chan? It’s Nishikino from Nishikino General Hospital.”_

“Hello, Nishikino-sensei.”

 _“Ruby-chan’s results came in. Could I ask you to come by the hospital? With your sister, if it’s possible.”_ Dia bit down on her lip, gripping her phone before replying.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

“Ruby-chan! You’ll miss your train if you don’t hurry!”

“Okay!” Ruby gathered her things before checking in the full-length mirror to see if she looked alright. She gave a nod to herself, satisfied with her look. She quickly paced over to the bedroom door but turned around to her desk. “Ah!” She quickly grabbed the exchange diary and slipped it into her bag. She blew a quick breath before finally heading downstairs. “Okay, I’m heading out now! I’ll see you guys later!”

“Be careful, Ruby-chan!” Riko warned.

“I’ll be fine, Riko-nee!”

“Don’t stay out too late!” Sumire added. Ruby playfully rolled her eyes.

“Understood, Sumire-san!” She looked to their family photo in the entryway, and silently paid her respects to her late mother. “See you later, Mama,” she whispered.

* * *

 

“Kurosawa-san?” The nurse, Eriko-san, slid the door open, and Dia and Ruby stood up from their seats. She directed them to Maki’s office before opening the door. “Dia-chan and Ruby-chan are here, Nishikino-sensei.” Maki turned in her seat, before smiling softly.

“Thank you, Eriko.” Eriko bowed her head before excusing herself. “Have a seat, girls.” Dia and Ruby sat across from Maki’s desk. The doctor slipped into her desk and pulled out Ruby’s file with her MRI results. “Dia-chan, I’m assuming you told Ruby-chan that the results came in, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“This could turn into a complicated explanation, Ruby-chan. Think you can bear with it?” Ruby gripped her sister’s hand. Dia squeezed back. The younger sister gave a nod.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Maki pulled out the MRI scans and showed them to the girls. “You see this corner of your brain, Ruby-chan? That little one?” Ruby looked closely at the scan, squinting her eyes.

“Mm-hmm…” Maki then pointed to a separate MRI. The image was of, what appeared to be a normal brain scan.

“D’you see the difference between _your_ scan and this separate one?” Dia peered over the two scans.

“Mm? That corner that you pointed out… I-It looks like… Ruby’s scan, it… it looks like it’s… _shriveled_ , from what I’m seeing.”

“So, this is _my_ scan… and the other scan is a _normal_ one?”

“Yes.” Ruby gave a hesitant nod. Maki pursed her lips. “You have an illness, Ruby-chan. That illness is known as spinocerebellar degeneration.” The girls listened intently. Maki folded her hands on her desk. “The parts of the body that allow us to move are the spine and the cerebellum. The cerebellum is the spot in your brain that I just showed you. When those body parts don’t function properly, your muscles don’t receive the right signals and you’re unable to move when you want to.”

“‘Signals?’” Dia echoed. “So, this also has a connection to… the nervous system, as well?”

“That’s right.” Maki moistened her lips before continuing. “The symptoms of this disease start off slowly, but they do progress heavily over time. And although nerve damage will stop you from being able to move freely, your brain will _not_ be affected.”

“Despite that, the core of this disease, is the cerebellum?”

“Yes, even despite that.” Maki peered down at her folded hands. “Patients that have this… lose their ability to move… and eventually, the ability to communicate. Even though you _want_ to move, you won’t be able to. Even though you want to _speak_ , you won’t be able to. As this progresses, you’ll be fully aware of these limitations.” A slight pause came before Maki spoke again. “It’s a truly… horrendous disease, to be honest with you.”

“This… can be cured, right?” Ruby asked. She looked Maki in the eye. “Nishikino-sensei, this… this is curable, right?” Maki took a deep breath, steeling herself.

“… Medication and physical therapy can slow the progression of this disease, but… as far as I know… there hasn’t been a single patient that’s been cured of this.” Dia felt her eyes moisten at that statement. Ruby was left speechless. “You’re free to do the research if you want, but… I’ve been told that even the leading specialists overseas are unable to solve the mystery behind this disease.”

* * *

 

Dia and Ruby left the hospital in silence. Ruby suddenly embraced her sister, clinging to her. Dia’s voice broke.

“Ruby…” 

“Onee-chan… can we visit Mama before going back to Riko-nee?” Dia bit down on her lip to prevent herself from sobbing, so she silently nodded.

“Of course…”

One train ride and a long walk later, the sisters finally arrived at the local cemetery, the Kurosawa family grave. They knelt at the grave and paid their respects. It was silence, but only for a moment before Dia could hear quiet weeping beside her. She opened her eyes and turned to Ruby. The younger sister was weeping, burying her face in her hands. Dia’s lip quivered at the sight of her fragile little sister. She brought Ruby into her arms. Ruby’s weeps turned to anguished sobs as she tightly clung to her sister.

“I’m sorry…” Dia whispered. She ran a shaky hand through Ruby’s hair before her voice broke as she wept with her. “Ruby… I’m so sorry…!”

“Onee-chan…!”

The sisters huddled together in front of the grave, sobbing. Minutes pass before they had eventually calmed themselves down. Dia looked at Ruby.

“Ruby… Did you write in the diary at all?” she asked softly. Ruby pulled away from her sister before wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

“Mm-hmm…” She took the diary from out of her bag and handed it to Dia. The older sister pressed it close to her chest.

“Thank you…”

“What are we going to tell Riko-nee and Sumire-san…?” Dia took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“The truth. They need to know.”

“Onee-chan—”

“Ruby, listen to me. This… This disease can progress  _slowly_ , so it’ll take some time before the worst happens.” She turned Ruby to face her and pressed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “Just… promise me that you’ll stay strong. _Please_.” She pressed a hand to Ruby’s cheek and smiled, letting her tears fall freely. “You’re the only family that I have left… If _you_ were to give up hope… what would _I_ do?”

“Onee-chan…” Ruby whimpered.

“I wish… I was in your place,” Dia admitted tearfully. “I wish _I_ was the one with this disease, just so—”

“Don’t say that, Onee-chan!” Ruby squealed. “Please don’t say that…! I’d… I’d rather _die_ than lose you!”

“Ruby…”

Ruby lowered her head, letting her tears fall to the ground. Once again, Dia tearfully embraced her sister, allowing herself to cry.

 _Kami-sama… I thought we were out of Hell already… Everything was going smoothly! We were… just_ fine _! Why… Why must you punish us like this?_


	16. Turned Upside-Down

_My entire world_

_Has changed._

_I'll never be able to laugh_

_Or smile_

_The way that I used to._

_The girl that I was yesterday…_

_No longer exists._

* * *

 

Dia and Ruby made it safely back to the Sakurauchi household. Ruby had fallen asleep on the bus ride over, so Dia did her sister the favor of piggybacking her to Riko's doorstep. Dia did her best to knock on the door with one hand while keeping ahold of her sister.

"Umm, can someone open up, please!" she whisper-yelled. She eventually heard footsteps before Sumire opened the door. Sumire smiled endearingly at the two sisters. Dia returned her smile. "She fell asleep on the bus." Sumire snickered.

"That's so like her." Dia chuckled before entering the house and slipping her shoes off at the entryway.

"I'll take her upstairs now. I can help with dinner, Sumire-san." Sumire smiled gratefully.

"I appreciate it, but I'm just about done making dinner, actually." The mother placed a hand on Dia's shoulder. "Ruby must be pretty exhausted. Just take her up to bed, then come back down to join us for dinner."

Riko was upstairs and had just finished her homework when Dia lightly knocked on the bedroom door. She stood up from her desk and opened it. Dia nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Riko."

"Welcome back, Nee-san."

Ruby quietly stirred while on her sister's back but didn't wake up. Dia chuckled as she turned to Riko.

"You mind preparing the futon?"

* * *

 

After finishing dinner, Dia lay beside her sister, lightly caressing her hair. Rub eventually felt this and stirred from her slumber. She let a light yawn leave her lips and turned over in the futon to see Dia, smiling softly.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Ruby gave a sleepy smile.

"Hi, Onee-chan…" Dia giggled.

"You, uh, missed dinner." Ruby suddenly shot out of bed.

"Heh?!" Dia snickered, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "W-Wait, what time is it, anyway…?" Dia looked at the clock in the room, above Riko's bed.

"Mm, a little after 7:00 pm…" Ruby sighed heavily before flopping back onto the futon.

"Is there still some food left?" she monotoned.

"Hehe, yes," Dia laughed. "Sumire-san left some for you." Ruby rubbed her eyes and sat back up.

"Mm, I guess I'll go eat before I do my homework, then." Dia lent a smile.

"Just make sure you're in bed by ten, okay?"

"Mm-hmm…"

* * *

 

Hm? Nee-san?"

Dia stood out on Riko's balcony, feeling the fresh morning breeze. The younger girl opened the door and smiled softly at her friend. Hearing the door slide open, Dia turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Riko."

"What are you doing up so early?" Dia pursed her lips.

"There's… something that I need to talk to you and Sumire-san about." Riko furrowed her brow. "It's about our visit to the hospital yesterday."

"… Oh." Dia smiled softly and pressed a hand to Riko's shoulder.

"Why don't we head downstairs?"

Riko gave a nod. The girls headed back inside, and Dia carefully stepped around Ruby, so as not to wake her sister. She quickly crouched to Ruby's level before placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. She smiled endearingly before standing up and quietly following Riko out of the room. Riko gently closed the door behind her, and the girls headed downstairs, meeting Sumire with a smile.

"Morning, Mama."

"Good morning, Sumire-san."

The woman turned from the sink and smiled at the girls.

"Morning, Riko. Dia-chan. Ruby-chan's still asleep?" Dia gave a nod and Riko approached Sumire.

"Mama… Dia-nee-san wants to tell us about their visit to the hospital."

The three women sat at the kitchen table, Riko and Sumire sitting across from Dia. She bit down on her lip before speaking.

"The doctor, Nishikino-sensei said that… Ruby has an illness. This drastically affects her motor skills, and it'll continue to." She bit down on her lip. Her voice broke. "She'll eventually… lose the ability to move around freely. She won't be able to speak clearly."

"It's… that serious?" Sumire whispered. Dia nodded.

"Can… the doctors find a way… to fix this?"

"Apparently, medication and physical therapy are the only ways to slow this illness down."

"But then… what can actually  _cure_ it?" Dia felt the tears prick at her eyes, and let them fall down her cheeks.

"… Nothing," she whispered.

"Heh…?" Dia lowered her head, letting her tears fall onto the table. She took a breath before looking back up.

"There is no… cure for this…" Sumire and Riko looked at each other, baffled. Sumire turned her eyes back to Dia.

"You… You're not serious."

"Are you sure, Nee-san? Th-There's…  _nothing_ that can…" Riko trailed off. She couldn't find the words. Neither could Dia, as she pressed her hand to her lips and cried.

"Dia-chan…"

"Nee-san…"

Riko stood up from her seat and stepped around the table to hug Dia from behind. Dia could feel herself slowly crumbling in her friend's embrace. Speechless, Sumire propped her elbow on the table and mimicked Dia's actions, muffling her sobs with her hand.

* * *

 

_June 2nd, 2018 (Saturday)_

_The way things are going now… Soon, my sister won't be able to do anything. Since finding out about this disease, I've been afraid to close my eyes. I'm afraid that Ruby will disappear right in front of me. I don't want to lose her. I truly don't. Mother… I'm sorry, but Ruby can't join you just yet. Please let her live… Please…_

* * *

 

"Bye-bye, Onee-chan."

Ruby was in Dia's arms as they were once again, at the Numazu station heading for Tokyo.

"I love you, Ruby,"

"I love you, too, Onee-chan."

Dia pulled away from her sister. She looked over Ruby's shoulder and smiled softly to Riko and Sumire behind her. She went over to Riko and took her hands in her own.

"See you, Nee-san." The younger girl gave Dia's hands a reassuring squeeze. "We'll take extra good care of Ruby-chan for you." Dia smiled sadly and embraced her friend.

"I'm counting on you, Riko. Sumire-san, you too." Sumire nodded, smiling.

"You don't wanna miss your train, honey." Dia nodded and gave one last hug to her sister before parting back to Tokyo.

_Ruby… please, stay safe._


	17. To Hear Her Voice

_I'm gonna be strong._

_But…_

_I still don't understand._

_Why me?_

_Onee-chan…_

_Why was I chosen_

_To have this disease?_

* * *

"Ruby-chan…?" Riko opened her bedroom door to see Ruby sitting up out of bed but still in her pajamas. Riko pursed her lips before carefully stepping over to her friend. She knelt beside her. "Have you been awake long?" Ruby shook her head. Riko gently rubbed circles on her back. "How d'you feel?" Ruby clenched her fists.

"… Riko-nee."

"Hm?"

"You… already know, don't you?" Riko pursed her lips.

"… Yeah." Ruby laughed lightly.

"I came down the stairs and I heard you guys. Sumire-san, you and Onee-chan. You were all crying."

"Ahh, so you… heard that."

"I'm causing all this pain… to everyone around me… Everyone that's important to me, you're all suffering because of me." The young girl smiled sadly through the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"Ruby-chan…" Like she did Dia, Riko wrapped her arms around the young girl from behind. "The one that's suffering the most right now… is you, isn't it?" she whispered. "Worry about yourself for now, hm?"

"But, I—"

"No buts." Ruby glanced down, pursing her lips. Riko pressed her hands to her friend's shoulders. "Get out of bed and get ready, will you?" She stood up from the floor. Ruby stretched her arms out and groaned before standing up. Riko stepped out of the room, leaving Ruby to get changed. Ruby stepped over to the full-length mirror in the room and stared at her reflection. The redness in her eyes from crying was still visible. She breathed deeply.

_You can survive the day. Tomorrow will always come. Relax. You'll be fine._

Ruby turned from the mirror and peered over at her desk. She stepped over to it and picked up the framed picture of her, Riko and Dia. Ruby was standing in the middle of the two older girls. Her arms were wrapped around Riko's and Dia's waists. Riko and Dia smiled for the camera, giving peace signs. Ruby smiled softly at the photo before setting it back down on her desk. She gave herself a few slaps to her cheeks to wake herself up.

_No use in moping right now. Today's a new day. Tomorrow will definitely come._

Ruby stepped back over to the mirror and gave her best smile. She blew a breath before doing her "Ganbaruby!" pose. She held that pose, and her smile widened.

"Alright! Let's do this!" After she took a few minutes to get changed into her uniform, Ruby headed towards the bedroom door. She opened it before turning her head and smiling softly at the look of the room. "I'm heading out now… Onee-chan," she whispered.

* * *

Dia was having breakfast at a cafe near the University when she received a video call from someone. She looked at the ID, and smiled widely. She stepped out of the cafe to answer the call. She slid her finger to answer the call and  _Kanan_ came up on the screen, smiling and waving at her friend.

"Hey, Dia!"

"Kanan-san!" She grinned and waved back. "So nice to see you! How's America?" Kanan pursed her lips.

"Mmm, got a lot of sights, but I have been a bit homesick."

Dia smiled softly. "I miss you." She had noticed Kanan was walking around. "What are you up to now, actually?" Kanan looked from left to right before walking again.

"Oh, I'm just meeting up with a new diving friend I made while I was in America." Dia furrowed her brow. She could hear  _faint_ footsteps coming from behind her. She slowly looked up from her phone and turned around. Her eyes welled up with tears as she brought a trembling hand to her lips. Kanan was standing in front of her, smiling.

"Kanan…san…" Dia ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kanan laughed, returning Dia's embrace. Dia pulled away and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she laughed. "What about America?" Kanan laughed.

"I'm still studying in America, but we're on break right now, so I… decided to come for a visit."

"How long are you here for?" Kanan pressed her hands on Dia's shoulders.

"That doesn't matter," she said sternly. She lent a smile. "How have you been? I mean… it's been a while." Dia cast her eyes down, away from her friend. "How are you and Ruby-chan?" She nibbled on her bottom lip. "…Dia?"

"… Um, l-let's not discuss this out here."

"Eh?"

"My dorm is close by; we can talk there."

* * *

The two stood outside Dia's and Seira's dorm. Dia opened the door and entered, Kanan following behind her.

"Oh, welcome back," Seira greeted.

"Seira-san, you remember Kanan-san." Kanan lent a smile to the former Saint Snow member.

"Oh, of course." Seira smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"Same to you."

"Seira-san… would it be alright if Kanan-san and I talked alone?" Seira glanced between the two girls before smiling softly.

"Sure."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Ruby stood up from her seat.

She looked to Hanamaru and Yoshiko, who were talking with each other. She gave a sad smile towards her friends.

_I'm sorry, Yoshiko-chan. Hanamaru-chan._

She quietly stepped out of the room, hoping her friends wouldn't notice. Yoshiko looks over Hanamaru's shoulder as Ruby walks towards the door.

"Ruby?" She follows her friend out the door and into the hallway. Hanamaru soon joins her. "Are you alright?" Ruby stops in her track. She doesn't turn around to face them. Ruby clenches her fist.

"Ruby-chan? What's wrong, zura?" Ruby purses her lips tight.

"… Sorry to ask this of you, Hanamaru-chan. Yoshiko-chan. Could you just… let me be alone for right now?" Yoshiko furrowed her brow.

"What for?"

"I just… have some things to think about, that's all." Ruby tried her best to smile as she turned back to them. "Please try not to worry about me, guys. I'm fine."

"Ruby-chan…"

"Well… I'll be on the roof." Ruby turned away and quickly paced down the hall, hoping that the tears wouldn't leave her eyes before she was out of their sight.

* * *

Dia and Seira sat at the tables near the crepe truck and were chatting when Dia's phone rang. She furrowed her brow.

"Ruby's calling me." Seira smiled, waving her off.

"Go ahead and take it, it's fine." Dia gave a grateful smile before standing up from her chair.

"Thank you," she mouthed. She stepped a few feet away from the table and answered the call from her sister. "Hello? Ruby?"

_"… Onee-chan."_

"Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

_"Onee-chan. This… this isn't right."_

"Eh?"

 _"Just this morning… I left the house with a smile on my face."_  Ruby gripped her phone to her ear.  _"Now, I feel like… all the hope that I had is just… disappearing."_

"… Ruby… What are you saying?"

 _"I just can't take this anymore, Onee-chan. If this goes on… I'm just gonna keep hurting you more and more."_  She sobbed.  _"I don't want that…!"_

"Wait, Ru— Ruby, just what are you—?"

 _"I'm sorry, Onee-chan… I'm so sorry…"_ Dia could hear her sister's cries, and a lump formed in her throat as she gripped her free hand to her chest.

"Ruby… please… stop this. This isn't funny. You're scaring me."

_"Onee-chan…. Thank you for everything. I'm glad I got to hear your voice one last time before I do this…"_

Before Dia realized it, she was crying. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she whimpered.

"Ruby… No, please! Stop!"

 _"I love you, Onee-chan. I love you so much."_ With those words, Ruby hung up on her sister.

"Ruby?! Ruby!"

The wind blew in Ruby's hair and she gave a smile, letting her tears fall freely.

_Goodbye, Onee-chan._


	18. I Promised

_I refuse_

_To give up on you._

_I made a promise._

_And I intend to keep it_

_And carry it with me_

_Forever._

* * *

Dia pressed a hand to her lips, muffling her anguished cries. She fell to her knees. Seira noticed this and quickly stood up from her seat. She paced over to Dia and crouched to her level, wrapping her in her arms.

"Dia-san?! What happened?! Is Ruby alright?!" Her eyes laced with worry. "Please, say something!" Dia kept sobbing as she buried her head in Seira's chest. "Dia-san…"

_This can't be happening… Ruby… why would you do something like this? Leaving me all alone… Oh, Ruby… Why?!_

* * *

"Ruby-chan!"  _Riko…nee?_ "Ruby-chan! Please wake up!"

Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open and a teary-eyed Riko came into view.

"Riko…nee?" Riko breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Haah, thank God!" Ruby suddenly realized the situation she was in. Her eyes widened and she shot up of the bed.

"Why am I in the nurse's office?!" she demanded. "I… I should be—"

"Don't you  _dare_  finish that sentence!" Riko yelled. Ruby flinched at her friend's raised voice. She glanced down at her arms. They looked red. As if they had been gripped. "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she finally realized.

_I had just attempted suicide…_

* * *

_Ruby had expected to hit the concrete floor. Her eyes were shut tight before she heard a voice._

_"Mou! Ruby-chan, what d'you think you're doing?!"_

_The young girl eventually found herself slowly opening her eyes._

_"…Eh?"_

_She was dangling from the roof. She slowly peered below herself and, realizing how high up she was, immediately averted her eyes._

_"Ruby-chan! Look at me!" Ruby finally lifted her head and her eyes widened when she saw Yoshiko, Hanamaru, and Riko leaning over the edge. Riko groaned as she gripped Ruby's arm. "Nngh, Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan! Help me out here!"_

_Yoshiko went behind Riko and supported her in pulling Ruby back up. Hanamaru carefully took ahold of Ruby's waist before the young girl was finally brought to safety. The four of them breathed heavily. Catching her breath, Riko gave Ruby a stern stare. Ruby couldn't meet her eyes as she slowly felt herself lose consciousness from the shock of what just occurred._

* * *

"Nee-san's been calling me. She's worried to death about you! She thought you…" Riko's eyes pricked with tears. "She really thought you went through with that stunt and…!" She clenched her fist, biting back a sob. Ruby kept her gaze down, and Riko grabbed her by her ribbon. " _Why_ in the hell would you think to do something so  _reckless_?!" she roared. Ruby trembled at her friend's rage. "If you… If you were feeling so upset, why didn't you…" The tears fell from Riko's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me…?" she whimpered. She loosened her grip, and Ruby stared down at the sheets.

"I… This just… would have given you even more trouble if I had—"

"I don't care if it'd give any of us any trouble!" Riko demanded. She reached over and pressed her hands over Ruby's. "I  _promised_ your sister that I would look after you while she's in Tokyo. I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't keep my promise! And I…" She gave a teary smile to Ruby and pressed a hand to her cheek. "You're my precious friend, Ruby-chan." Ruby's lip quivered at those words. "Remember that song that I played for you and Dia-nee-san?" Ruby nodded. "Those feelings… will never change. I want to be able to express my gratitude to the two of you— no, to  _everyone_ in Aqours… as many times as it takes." She wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "So, please… promise me you'll  _never_ pull something like that again. Understand?"

"I'm sorry…"

Riko shook her head. "As long as you're safe."

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whimpered. She clung to Riko. "I'm sorry, Riko-nee! I'm sorry…!"

"Shh, shh…" Riko ran a hand through Ruby's hair. "You're alright now, it'll be okay…"

_Nee-san… please come back to Uchiura as soon as you can. Please…_

* * *

The second Dia got off of the bus, she sprinted to the Sakurauchi household. Once there, she hastily knocked on the door. Seconds later, Sumire answered the door. She gave a small smile.

"Where's Ruby?" Dia panted, skipping the greeting. Sumire pursed her lips.

"Upstairs."

Dia nodded and quickly slipped her shoes off at the entryway. She paced over to the staircase and went up. Not worrying about knocking, she opened Riko's bedroom door. Riko jumped at the noise of the door being opened, and her eyes widened when she saw her friend.

"Nee-san…" Riko stood up, and she had expected to be slapped for not looking after Ruby. Instead, she was met with a warm embrace. Taken aback, she hesitantly returned Dia's hug.

"Thank you," Dia whispered. "Riko… thank you." Riko smiled softly.

"Mm."

* * *

"Ruby? I'm home."

"Nnn…" Ruby slowly stirred awake at the sound of her sister's voice. When she realized Dia was laying beside her, her eyes widened and she shot up of the futon. "Onee-chan?!"

"Hey, hey," Dia whispered, pressing her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Relax…" Dia pulled her sister close to her. Ruby clung to Dia and whimpered.

"I'm sorry… Onee-chan…"

"Shh, don't worry about that now…" Dia ran a hand through her sister's locks. "I'm right here," she whispered. "It's okay."

* * *

Dia sat at Ruby's desk and placed the exchange diary on the desk. She grabbed one of the pens and began writing.

_June 4th, 2018 (Monday)_

_Ruby… my sister had attempted suicide today. I hadn't thought any of this through… I never thought she had been going through so much while in the short spans that I'm in Tokyo._

_I suppose I'll have to drop out of University, then._

_I mean… there's no point in taking over a business that's being run by someone that's… completely non-existent in his family's life._

_I'll set up an appointment with Nishikino-sensei and get Ruby admitted into the hospital. This… This is really the only way._

Dia blew a breath before writing again.

_I suppose it's also about time that we… let everyone know about this. You-san. Chika-san. Hanamaru-san. Yoshiko-san. Mari-san. Seira-san, as well._

Dia thought back to when she told Kanan about Ruby's condition.

* * *

_"No cure? You're not serious."_

_Dia nodded, pursing her lips._

_"I've done all the research I possibly could. The internet, all the books, I even thought about getting a second opinion from another doctor, but… They've all said the same thing. That there's nothing current medical science can do to fix this…"_

* * *

Dia sniffled at the memory of telling her dear friend of her sister's condition. She bit down on her lip and continued writing.

 _I can't think about 'how much longer' Ruby may have. That'll just break me even more. It's too soon to think about that. But… for her to want to_ end her own life  _at sixteen?_ She shuddered at the thought.  _I don't care what it costs. I want to be able to keep Ruby by my side for as long as possible._

_I'm not giving up on her. Not by a long shot._


	19. Her Isolation

_It's great that_

_We're together again_

_But_

_Why do I feel like_

_We're slowly separating more and more?_

* * *

 

"… You're… dropping out?"

Dia, Sumire, Ruby, and Riko sat in the kitchen. Dia had just told the three women of her decision to drop out of University.

"I thought about this… long and hard," she stated. "I truly think this is the best decision…" She peered to her sister. "For both of us." Sumire looked at Ruby.

"Are you okay with this, Ruby-chan?" Ruby stared down at her clenched fists.

"I… think I understand why Onee-chan would want to drop out, and it's not just because of me." She looked up to meet her sister's eyes. "Papa… isn't around, so… you don't see the point in taking over the family business anymore, now that that's happened… right?"

"Exactly." Dia turned her gaze to the Sakurauchi mother-daughter pair. "I thought the two of you should be the first to know." Sumire furrowed her brow.

"Wasn't… Kanan-chan just in Tokyo? You didn't tell  _her_?"

Dia pursed her lips.

"I hadn't made the decision when she came to see me."

Sumire turned to her daughter.

"Riko… what d'you think?" Riko gave a nod.

"I agree with Nee-san, and I'll support you every step of the way." She smiled to Dia. "If it's… to keep Ruby-chan as happy as she can be, then… I'll help in any and every way I can."

Dia smiled endearingly. "Thank you, Riko."

"When are you telling Seira-san?" Ruby asked. Dia frowned.

"Well… as soon as I go back to Tokyo this weekend. She knows about your condition, Ruby, just… not that I'll no longer be her roommate."

Sumire sighed through pursed lips.

"And, you're admitting your sister to Nishikino General Hospital?" Dia gave a nod. "Hmm… If you're leaving Tokyo, then that would mean…"

"I'd be coming back to Uchiura to live with the three of you. Which would also mean going back and forth from here to Tokyo for Ruby's frequent doctor visits." Sumire gave a nod.

"Well…" she sighed. "If you truly think this is the right way to go about this…" She gave a smile. "Then I don't see a problem whatsoever."

"Really?" Dia smiled. Sumire nodded.

"You have our full support." Dia grinned and stood up from her seat before going over to embrace Sumire. The older woman laughed. Ruby mimicked her sister's actions and went over to hug Riko, who giggled in her hold. Ruby found herself relaxing in Riko's embrace.

Dia pulled away from Sumire and the grin never left her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you both so much…"

* * *

 

The sisters were preparing the futon in Riko's bedroom.

Ruby sighed through pursed lips.

"Mm? Something the matter?" Dia asked.

"I guess… there's no use for the exchange diary anymore, huh?" Ruby settled into the futon. Dia followed her lead.

"You know that's not true, Ruby." Ruby's gaze didn't meet her sisters.

"But, you gave me that because we were far away from each other. Now, we're not, so—"

"That diary still serves a purpose for both of us." Dia slipped her hand from underneath the covers and intertwined her fingers with Ruby's. "There are gonna be some things that we can't say to each other out loud. That'll be when we can write in it. How you're feeling, how  _I'm_ feeling. It'll all be in that diary." Ruby gave a small nod.

"So… you're quitting University." Dia nodded. "And, you're just gonna help Sumire-san around the house while Riko-nee and I are at school?" She shrugged.

"That's the plan for now, really." Ruby gripped Dia's hand and smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're home, Onee-chan. I really missed you." Dia chuckled. She placed a kiss to Ruby's forehead before caressing her hair.

"I missed you, too." Ruby could feel her eyes getting heavy as she gave a yawn. Dia giggled. "Let's get some sleep now, okay?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I love you, Ruby. Good night."

"I… love you too… Onee-chan." Ruby finally drifted off to sleep. Dia smiled endearingly at her sister. She glanced up at Riko's bed to see Riko smiling softly at them. She smiled back and mouthed "Good night."

"Good night, Nee-san," Riko whispered. "See you in the morning."

* * *

 

_"You're welcome to look around if you want, but don't go too far off!"_

That's what Dia said before leaving Ruby to wander inside the halls of Tokyo University. She admired the spaciousness of the buildings. She went around to the library and a few of the lecture halls until she spotted a familiar face outside the administration office.

"Ah. Nishikino-sensei."

Maki turned her head.

"Ruby-chan." Ruby paced over to the doctor and bowed her head. "What are you doing in Tokyo? What about school?"

"Umm… my sister wanted to set up an appointment with you." Maki nodded. She thought for a second.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you follow me to my office at the hospital? You can let your sister know you're with me." She gave a wink. "That alright with you?" Ruby gave herself a second to think before giving a shy nod.

"Sure."

* * *

 

Dia finished packing her things into her luggage. Seira peered down, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry you have to give up on University like this, Dia-san." Dia laughed.

"Please don't pity me, Seira-san. This was a decision that I made on my own. I'm doing it for my sister's sake." Seira gave a sigh.

"Still… I'll miss you." Dia stood up from the floor and smiled at her friend.

"It was only for a while, but…" She bowed lowly. "Thank you for everything you've done. I truly appreciate it." Seira smiled and embraced Dia. Taken aback at the sudden gesture, Dia eventually returned her hug, smiling softly.

"Take care, okay? Ruby's so lucky to have you."

Dia went back out into the halls but furrowed her brow.

"Ruby?" she called out. No answer. She pursed her lips.  _She must have gotten lost trying to find the restroom or something._  Dia stepped forward before her phone pinged with a text message.  _Onee-chan, I ran into Nishikino-sensei while I was looking around. I'm in her office right now._  Dia pursed her lips, nodding to herself. "Guess I'll head over to Nishikino General Hospital…"

* * *

 

A knock was heard outside Maki's office.

"Come in." Dia quietly opened the door, popping her head in. Maki smiled softly. "Come on in, Dia-chan."

"Pardon the intrusion." Dia stepped inside and sat beside her sister.

"So, Ruby-chan just told me that you wanted to admit her into the hospital." Dia nodded.

"I'd like to, as soon as possible." Maki nodded.

"Ruby-chan seems alright with it, from what she's told me, but… what about school?"

"I'll be sure to let Ruby's teachers know."

"Alright, then." Maki stood up from her desk and grabbed a hospital gown. "Ruby-chan, can you change into this?" Ruby nodded. "Let's give you a proper check-up before making sure you can stay here."


	20. I'll Be Here

_Never forget_

_I am always here for you_

_For better_

_Or for worse_

_No matter what happens_

_I'm here._

* * *

"You did great, Ruby-chan!" Maki congratulated Ruby on another successful physical therapy session. The doctor helped her into her hospital room. Ruby noticed something on the table in the room. A cake that was lit with candles.

"Eh? Sensei, what—"

The door was still ajar, and as Maki helped Ruby to her bed, she heard singing.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Ruby_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Smiling, Riko and Dia entered the room with gifts for their friend and sister.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Ruby!" Dia squealed before leaning over to press a kiss to her sister's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Ruby-chan!" Riko exclaimed, hugging Ruby.

"Onee-chan… Riko-nee… Hehe! Thanks!"

"Now, make a wish and blow out your candles, Ruby-chan!" Maki said, smiling. Ruby nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and finally blew the candles out. Riko, Maki and Dia applauded Ruby, smiling. Maki went over and turned the lights on.

"What did you wish for?" Riko asked eagerly. Ruby pouted.

"Mou, Riko-nee… If I tell you, then it won't come true!" Dia giggled.

"Will you promise to tell us someday?" She held her pinky out. Ruby smiled, mirroring her sister's actions. They locked their pinkies together.

"Promise." Riko silently slipped her pinky in. Dia and Ruby looked at her as she smiled sheepishly.

"It's a promise between the three of us." Maki smiled softly at the three girls.

"You can eat your cake for a bit before resting, Ruby-chan," she said, stepping over to the doorway. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Ah. Nishikino-sensei."

"Yes, Dia-chan?"

"Our friends will be coming here in the afternoon. We were all going to celebrate. Is that alright?"

Maki gave it some thought before smiling.

"It's alright with me, as long as you don't disturb the other patients." The girls grinned.

"We'll try not to," Riko promised. Maki nodded.

"Happy birthday, Ruby-chan." Ruby blushed.

"Thank you, Sensei." Maki smiled softly before exiting the room.

Dia clapped her hands together. "Okay, birthday girl, you get the first bite of the cake!" She grabbed a plastic spoon from her bag and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby licked her lips before scooping a bit of the cake and bringing the spoon to her mouth. She squealed in delight. Dia giggled. "How is it?"

"Delicious!" she mumbled. Riko laughed.

"Actually, guess what, Ruby-chan? This cake…" She looked at Dia. "The two of us made it." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Wait, seriously?" Dia nodded. "Haha, no wonder it's so good!"

"Can you wait till everyone gets here to open your gifts, Ruby?" Dia wondered. "You  _do_  tend to be pretty eager," she added with a wink. Ruby pouted.

"Onee-chan… I'm practically an adult!" She puffed her cheeks. "I can wait, no problem!"

"Can you,  _really_?" Riko teased. Ruby blushed like mad.

"Mou!" Riko and Dia laughed, the smiles etched on their faces. Ruby eventually laughed along with them, sharing their same smiles.

_Onee-chan. Riko-nee. I love you both. Thank you so much!_

* * *

The rest of the girls came, minus Kanan and Mari. Dia thought it'd be bittersweet without her two best friends, but she carried on with showering her sister with all the love she deserved.

Dia was about to step out to grab a drink when Ruby stopped her.

"Onee-chan."

"Mm?"

Ruby smiled shyly and held out their diary. "Read today's entry, will you?" she asked sweetly. Dia smiled endearingly at her sister. She took the diary from Ruby's hands and brought it to her chest.

"Thanks, Ruby."

* * *

While Chika, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, You, and Riko were celebrating with Ruby, Dia decided to read Ruby's diary entry for today. She was on the roof of the hospital, feeling the sun on her face. She blew a breath before flipping the diary open. She furrowed her brow when she immediately noticed… Ruby's writing had deteriorated. She flipped through previous pages and compared each entry between the two of them. Ruby's writing was certainly getting sloppier. She turned a few pages before finally reaching today's entry. Luckily, it was fairly legible.

_September 21st, 2018 (Friday)_

_It's my seventeenth birthday today. It's also been about three months since I've been in and out of the hospital. It takes a lot out of me, going back and forth from Uchiura to Tokyo. But, I know Onee-chan, Sumire-san and Riko-nee are trying their hardest for me, so I can't complain._

_Nishikino-sensei is the nicest doctor ever. She encourages me and tells me every day to try my best. The physical therapy can be really tough, but some days, I'm able to get through it with Sensei's help. I'm truly grateful to her, and everything she's doing. Not just for me, but for all the other patients in this hospital._

_I've been stumbling from time to time. I sometimes find myself tripping over nothing. I haven't gotten hurt from any falls, though. But I think I may lose my ability to walk soon… I don't know when exactly._

_So, I'll just have to keep up my progress during physical therapy to make sure that doesn't happen any time soon._

_I should stop here. Sensei says it's time for another physical therapy session._

_I hope I can spend the rest of this day smiling happily. For my own sake._

Dia smiled to herself.

_You're quite the writer, aren't you, little sister?_

She closed the diary and stretched her arms to the skies.  _Can't keep everyone waiting. I should head back down._

* * *

Dia stood at the doorway to Ruby's hospital room, flabbergasted. Standing at Ruby's bedside, were Kanan and Mari. Her two best friends grinned.

"Hey, Dia!" Mari squealed. "We decided to come by!"

Kanan winked. "Good to see you again, Dia."

Dia laughed and ran to her friends before embracing them tightly.

"Hehe, I'd say that's mission accomplished, Riko!" Mari exclaimed, winking at Riko.

"Heh?" Dia pulled away from Kanan and Mari. "Riko, what did you…?" Riko giggled.

"I arranged to have them come down here for Ruby-chan's birthday! And…" She blushed. "I know how much you must miss being together, the three of you, so…" Dia brought a hand to her chest, smiling endearingly at her friend before going over to embrace her.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered.

Riko chuckled. "What's done is done, Nee-san," she teased.

"Alright!" Chika exclaimed. "Time to open your gifts, Ruby-chan!"

"Can I, Onee-chan?" Dia laughed.

"Yes, you may."

"Yay!"

Ruby had received so many gifts from her friends.

She got a scrapbook from Riko with photos of them together while Dia was still in University. She'll be in the process of making another one with photos of her, Ruby and Dia altogether.

Mari had given her some really renowned sweets from Italy. Kanan gave her a big pink dolphin plushie.

Chika gave her a big mikan orange plushie. You gave Ruby a sailor's hat with her name on it and an Ucchicchi plushie.

Hanamaru gave her some fun coloring books to keep her from so much boredom at the hospital. She got a kendama toy from Yoshiko.

And, finally, from her beloved sister…

"Close your eyes, Ruby."

"Eh?" Dia smiled softly.

"Just close your eyes."

Ruby shrugged as she followed her sister's directions, closing her eyes. Dia came up behind her and reached around Ruby's neck. Ruby felt her fingers brush the back of her neck. She opened her eyes. Dia stepped back over to face Ruby.

"A necklace?" Dia nodded.

"It's a locket. Diamond encrusted, actually."

"Heh?!" Ruby's eyes widened. She got a good look at the heart charm of the locket. It glistened in the light. She looked back up to her sister. "Onee-chan…"

"Open the locket up."

Ruby carefully opened the locket and inside… was pictures of her sister and her late mother on either sides of the locket. Ruby looked up at Dia and she revealed a matching necklace that she had on.

"Now, we match," she chuckled. "Well, except…" She stepped over to Ruby and opened her own locket. "My photos are of  _you_ and Mother." Ruby brought her trembling hands to her lips before she tightly embraced Dia. The older sister laughed in her hold. "Oh, Ruby…"

"Thank you…! Onee-chan…!" she whimpered. Dia smiled softly and lightly returned Ruby's embrace.

"You're very welcome."


	21. Father

_I never imagined_

_That, now of all times_

_He would show his face again._

_After everything_

_He's done to us…_

_He has the nerve…_

_To try and make things right?_

_Bullshit._

* * *

Dia and her friends stood outside of the hospital.

"Thank you so much for coming, everyone. I really appreciate it." Dia bowed her head to her friends.

Kanan laughed. "No need to be so formal with friends, Dia!"

"We're glad we could make Ruby's day!" Mari added.

"Seventeen…" You sighed. "She sure is growing up." Chika nodded.

"We'll make sure to drop by whenever we can, Dia-san!" she promised. Dia smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure Ruby will love that, Chika-san."

"Mari and I will still be here for a while, but not long." She stepped over to Dia, embracing her. "We'll both FaceTime with you as often as possible." Dia returned Kanan's hug.

"Thank you, Kanan-san…"

"We're always here for you, Dia," Mari said softly, going over to hug Dia.

"Ohh, I love you guys," Dia whispered.

"We love you, too."

The hours passed by so quickly with everyone there. They had stayed until visiting hours were over. So, it was nearly eight o'clock at night.

Dia waved to her friends and headed back inside. She smiled softly when she saw Riko and stepped over to her, hugging her.

"I'll catch up with you, Riko. Need to say goodnight to Ruby first." Riko returned the hug.

"I'll be outside then, Nee-san."

* * *

Ruby was sound asleep in her hospital bed. Dia smiled endearingly at her sister. She sat at Ruby's side and softly caressed her cheek. Ruby felt this and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Onee-chan…?" Dia smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Ruby shook her head tiredly.

"You're leaving?"

"Visiting hours are almost over, so…" Dia shrugged.

"Can't you stay the night?" Ruby begged softly. "Just for tonight?" Dia pursed her lips.

"Ruby…" Ruby laced her fingers with Dia's and gave her the biggest set of puppy-dog eyes. The older sister stifled a laugh. "Gosh…" She leaned down to touch her forehead with Ruby's. "You're still so spoiled, no matter how old you get!" she squealed. Ruby giggled. "I'll ask Nishikino-sensei right now, and let Riko know." She pressed a kiss to Ruby's nose. Ruby scrunched her face and laughed. Dia leaned off of her sister's bed and stepped over to the doorway. "Be right back," she whispered.

Dia went out into the lobby of the hospital when she saw Maki in a bit of trouble.

"Sir, visiting hours are over."

"Screw visiting hours; she's my  _daughter_. Let me through!" Maki pursed her lips.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but if you continue this behavior, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Dia stopped in her tracks when she realized who the man in front of Maki was.

"Father…" For a moment, Ryousuke's eyes met Dia's. Her breath hitched at the sight of her father. Ryousuke clicked his tongue before giving a death glare back to Maki, who stared him down.

"I'll be back," he growled. Maki sighed through pursed lips. She suddenly heard a  _thud_ behind her. She quickly turned to see Dia, clutching her chest as she was brought to her knees. Maki quickly went over to her, crouching to her level.

"Dia-chan? What's wrong?" Dia's breathing suddenly quickened and she couldn't calm her heartbeat.  _This is bad…_ "Dia-chan!" Maki yelled. "Try to calm down…" Her voice softened. "Can you look at me?" Dia grit her teeth before slowly bringing her gaze to meet Maki's. The doctor smiled softly. "Take a few deep breaths with me, alright? In through your nose, out through your mouth." Maki rubbed circles on Dia's back and guided her. Dia followed her steps and breathed deeply, feeling her heart rate slowly lessen. "Good, good. Do it a few more times." Minutes later, Dia's breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Whew… Thank you, Nishikino-sensei." Maki helped Dia stand on her feet.

"That man… was he…?" Dia nodded.

"Our father." Maki pursed her lips.

"He insisted on seeing your sister." Dia sighed heavily.

"How did he know where we were?" Maki sighed.

"I'll try my best to make it so he doesn't come around here." Dia nodded.

"Ah, that's right, Sensei, I wanted to ask you if… um…"

"Mm?"

"If I could maybe… spend the night with Ruby? She doesn't want to be alone tonight, so…" Maki thought for a second, pursing her lips. She nodded.

"I'll ask my father and see what he says, but it's fine with me." Dia gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much." She bowed her head. "Ruby will be happy to hear that." Maki gave a smile.

"You're welcome." Dia looked over Maki's shoulder and noticed Riko, who was still waiting for her outside. Dia quickly bowed her head to Maki once again before stepping outside to greet her friend.

"Riko."

Riko turned her head. "Nee-san. Are you ready to go?" Dia gave a small smile and stepped over to Riko.

"I've decided to spend the night."

"Eh? At… the hospital?" Dia pursed her lips, nodding.

"Ruby doesn't want to be alone tonight." Riko chuckled.

"I understand. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway, so all of us can come again for a visit."

"Thanks for understanding," Dia said softly.

Riko winked. "No problem. Mama and I will hold down the fort for you guys!" Dia giggled.

"Be safe on your way home." She gave her friend a parting hug before seeing Riko on her way. "Good night, Riko."

"Good night, Nee-san."

* * *

On the train ride back to Uchiura, Riko prayed that Ruby would survive the night without any breakdowns.

_I can't imagine what this could be doing to Ruby-chan's mental state…_

One train ride and bus ride later, she was back home. She opened the door and slipped her shoes off at the entryway.

"I'm home, Mama!" Sumire heard her daughter's voice and came to greet her from the kitchen. "Dia-nee-san is spending the night at the hospital with Ruby-chan."

"We… have a guest, Riko."

"Eh?" Sumire waved for Riko to come into the dining area. Riko set her bag down at the entryway before following her mother into the dining area. She furrowed her brow. "Riko, this is… Dia-chan's father. Kurosawa Ryousuke-san."


	22. The Silence Breaks

_This is my only chance_

_If I don't say_

_What I'm feeling now_

_I'll never be at peace._

_It's time I settled this._

* * *

Riko and Sumire felt like they'd soon hear a pin drop to the floor. They held their breath, their shoulders stiff sitting across from this man.

Kurosawa Ryousuke.

The man who murdered his wife, abandoned his daughters, and disappeared for two years, leaving them to fend for themselves. Ryousuke is blissfully unaware of his Ruby's physical condition and Dia's plans for her future.

"Where have you been all this time?" Sumire finally asks. "I mean, it's obvious you didn't want to be found after brutally murdering your wife, but is that really a reason to—"

"Um… ladies, forgive me for interrupting," Ryousuke said softly. "But, regarding that… I've already served my time." Riko openly scoffed.

"Sir, you committed  _murder_. The last time I checked, the sentence for murder is twenty-five to life." Ryousuke clenched his fists. "What, did you get released because of supposed 'good behavior'?"

"Yes, I did." Riko and Sumire looked at each other, confused. They turn back to Ryousuke. "These last two years… I've thought about it. All of it. What I had done to my daughters… my wife…" He pursed his lips. "It's something I can never take back." His gaze went downward. "I honestly don't expect Dia  _or_ Ruby to accept me back into their lives after everything I've done to them…"

"How did you know they were living with us?" Sumire asked.

"I heard Ruby moved in with your family after Dia left for college." He gave a sad smile. "They must be learning a lot… Dia's in college and Ruby… She's in her second-year, right?"

Before the mother-daughter pair could answer, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and they heard a voice.

"Sumire-san! Riko! Are you already home?" Riko's eyes widened.

 _What is Nee-san doing back home?!_ she frantically thought. She heard footsteps. She turned towards the hallway and her eyes met with Dia's. She stood up from her seat and paced over to Dia.

"Nee-san, why are you home?" she hastily asked. Dia furrowed her brow.

"I… forgot I would need some clothes since I'm staying with Ruby tonight…" She slowly gazed behind Riko. Her eyes met with Ryousuke's. He stood up from his seat. Dia slowly backed away and was about to go upstairs, but Ryousuke grabbed her wrist. "No!" she cried. "Father, I…!"

"Dia…" Ryousuke whispered to his daughter. "Will you please listen to me?" Dia didn't turn her head. Tears pricked at her eyes. The fact that her father was so close to her right now made her heart race. She violently pulled her hand away from her father.

"Get out."

"Eh?"

Dia finally turned to her father, her blood boiling.

"Get!  _Out_!" she shrieked. She forced all her weight onto Ryousuke, pushing him towards the door. Ryousuke stumbled at the entryway.

"Dia-chan!" Sumire cried to Dia. She placed her hands on her shoulders. "Your father… he has some things he wants to say to you." Dia laughed.

"I don't need to hear what this man has to say," she seethed. She gave a death glare to her father. "You need to leave.  _Now_."

"Nee-san." Dia heaved a sigh.

"You too, Riko?" Riko pursed her lips.

"Mama has a point. You should… You should at least hear him out." Dia gave a sigh through pursed lips. She nipped on her bottom lip before looking back up at Ryousuke.

"Fine," she grumbled. She turned back toward the kitchen. Ryousuke hesitantly followed Dia into the kitchen. She sat beside Riko and Sumire, leaving Ryousuke to sit across from them, by himself. Ryousuke kept his eyes on his daughter as he rested his arms on the table.

"I've told these ladies already, but… Dia, I've… already served my time." Dia furrowed her brow. "I was released for good behavior." Dia kept herself from scoffing, staying tight-lipped. "After my release, I had gone back to Uchiura to find you. The neighbors said you were living here with Sakurauchi-san." He tried to lend a smile to his daughter. "You're in college, aren't you?"

"… Not anymore. I… I dropped out." Ryousuke furrowed his brow. "I decided not to take over a business that's… eventually gonna run itself into the ground."

"Well, that's news to me," Ryousuke said.

"Ruby, she… she fell ill."

"Is it really so bad that you had to put your education on hold?"

"She  _attempted suicide_  because of this illness," Dia hissed. Ryousuke sat there, expressionless. Dia laughed. "Your silent response must mean you think I'm lying, right? Because you haven't  _been here_ to see any of it." She sighed through pursed lips. She turned her eyes to Riko. "Riko had saved Ruby's life." She pressed her hand on top of Riko's and squeezed. "I couldn't be more grateful to her and Sumire-san. For taking us in… protecting us." Sumire smiled softly at Dia. Dia sneered back at Ryousuke. "They're doing all the things that Mother would have done if you hadn't  _murdered her_ because of your own selfish desires!" Her eyes were raging with anger. "Killing her because she  _clearly_ wasn't happy with the way you were treating  _any_ of us! Belittling me…" She clenched her fist, her voice breaking. "Hurting Ruby…  _violating her_ …" Her tears fell freely from her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Taking your rage out on your  _wife_!" She shook her head. "You didn't care for any of us… All you care about is your own… goddamn pride!" Riko softly squeezed Dia's clenched hand. Dia noticed this and blew a breath before continuing on. "Ruby's illness… It's called Spinocerebellar Degeneration. It's an illness that causes patients' motor skills to progressively deteriorate. For the past three months, Ruby's been in and out of the hospital. She's being monitored with physical therapy and medication. Those things will be able to slow down her illness, but it…" She always found this bit of information the hardest to say. "It won't cure it." She turned her head from her father. "There's no cure for this illness, Father. Ruby will…" She bit down on her lip. "Ruby will die from this."

Sumire and Riko stayed silent, but they could both feel the tears stream down their faces at Dia's words.

"You're not doing much of a better job then, are you?" Ryousuke monotoned. Dia's head whipped to Ryousuke at his words. "Your sister attempted suicide, but is still gonna end up dying from this." He shrugged. "That tells me that you're not doing much of a better job caring for her."

Dia was baffled.

"Were you… listening to anything I just said?" she whispered.

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear. I'm just saying that's the message that I'm getting from all of this." Sumire and Riko looked at Ryousuke, appalled at his response. A minute later, Dia laughed.

"I knew it." She stood up from her seat, staring her father dead in the eyes. "You need to leave.  _Now_." She clenched her fists at her sides. "You were never here to make amends with me, Father. You were just here to… rile me up, to scare me." She peered at him from head to toe. "Well, guess what? I'm  _not_ afraid of you anymore." He knowingly sneered.

"Don't put up that wall that you always do, just because your sister's not here, Dia."

"What?" He snickered.

"Trying to put on a brave face when I  _know_ that you're shaking inside…" Dia's eyebrows creased in anger, as she grits her teeth.

"Leave," she growled. " _Now!_ I don't  _ever_ wanna see you anywhere near this house  _or_ that hospital, and if you even  _think_ of trying to hurt Ruby, I  _swear_ I'll have the police on your ass before you can even  _blink_." Ryousuke sat there, staring his daughter dead in the eyes before silently standing up from his seat and seeing himself out the door.

Once the tension in the air was cleared, Dia heaved a sigh and sat back down. Riko went over to hug Dia from behind.

"You did great, Nee-san." Dia felt Sumire's weight on her as well.

"I'm proud of you, Dia-chan." Dia squeezed Sumire's and Riko's hands that rested on either of her shoulders.

"Can the two of you… please promise me something?"

"Anything."

"What is it?"

Dia pursed her lips.

"Promise me that… you won't say a word of this to Ruby. She's already going through so much, I don't… I don't want to overwhelm her." There was a slight pause before Riko and Sumire enveloped Dia back into their warmth.

"We promise," Riko whispered. Dia felt the tears prick at her eyes as she relaxed in their arms.

"Just remember, we're your family now, Dia-chan." Sumire placed a light kiss to Dia's hair. "That man… is no longer your father."

"We'll protect you, Nee-san. You and Ruby-chan."

"We'll keep the two of you together."

Dia whimpered.

"Riko… Sumire-san… Thank you."


	23. Endless Nightmare

_It pains me_

_To even say her name_

_Out loud_

_She is_

_My irreplaceable treasure_

_My whole world_

_So, why does_

_Loving her_

_Have to hurt_

_This much?_

* * *

It's all just been one thing after another with Dia. The tears, the sleepless nights, the complete hopelessness of being unable to help her sister. It's almost enough to drive her to her limit.

She tapped her pen on the diary, nipping at the end of the pen. She rested her chin on her right hand, blowing a breath.

_Why am I getting this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach…?_

Dia shook the feeling off before writing in the diary.

* * *

_September 24th, 2018 (Monday)_

_Part of me wants to believe she'll be alright… but… another part of me just can't shake what Father said about Ruby. I truly want to believe that she_ will  _pull through this._

She bit down on her lip.

_It hurts… It hurts to see her locked up in that hospital. My heart always feels like it's about to burst when I see her tired smile after physical therapy. I… I miss her._

_Yes, I see her every day at the hospital, but… it's just not the same._

_We're both putting up walls for ourselves. I don't want her to see my fear, and she doesn't want me to see her pain._

"Dia-chan! Time for dinner!"

Dia turned her head towards Riko's bedroom door. She sighed through pursed lips before writing one last line to her diary entry.

_I can only pray for Ruby's condition at this point._

* * *

"Thank you for coming to meet with me, Dia-chan."

"I can only assume… there could be good news and bad news… right?"

Maki placed her hands on her desk, twiddling her thumbs. She gave herself a moment before moistening her lips and blowing a breath.

"I'm afraid it's only bad news…" Hearing this, Dia clenched her fist that rested at her thighs, steeling herself. "Your sister… last night, she… couldn't speak properly." Dia furrowed her brow.

"She's… losing her ability to speak, already?" Maki pursed her lips.

"Turns out this disease is progressing a lot faster than we originally anticipated." Dia felt her breath get caught in her throat as she choked back a sob. She rested her hand on her chest, fiddling with her locket. She bit down on her quivering lip, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Has… anything else happened?"

"She's lost feeling in both of her hands. She can still use them, they're just… numb. But, her ability to use them could… deteriorate."

"But, she can at least, still  _walk_ , right?" Dia said hopefully. her eyes pleading. Sighing through pursed lips, Maki nodded.

"Yes, fortunately, Ruby-chan is able to walk… but I want you to start thinking about getting her an electrical wheelchair. Just in case." Dia scoffed. "It's better to plan ahead for these things."

"What, next you're gonna tell me to look into burial plans, is that it?" Dia crossed her arms and stared Maki down.

"Dia-chan…"

"I thought, you of all people, would be doing everything she could for her patient, but you're telling me all these things like you're giving up on her!" Maki gave Dia a stern glare.

"Now, hold on, I  _never said—_ "

"Well, you might as well have!" Dia slightly raised her voice. "The months have passed, and you say you 'didn't expect' any of this when in reality, you're just waiting for her to—!" The young girl stopped herself from blowing her top to the doctor. She pursed her lips, breathing in and out through her nose before getting up from her seat and seeing herself out the door. She quickly paced over to Ruby's hospital room. Ruby was reading an idol magazine, smiling. Hearing the door open, she looked up and her smile widened seeing her sister.

"Onee…chan." Not saying a word, Dia stepped to Ruby's side and embraced her tightly. Taken aback, Ruby dropped her magazine and gently returned her sister's embrace. "Are you… okay… Onee-chan?" Hearing her sister speak so slowly, Dia felt her heart shatter to pieces.

"Please… let's just stay like this for a bit, okay?"

"Eh?"

"Just… don't speak. I just… need a minute."

"… O…kay…"

The minutes pass and as Dia feels her sister's heartbeat against her own chest, she begins to calm down.

_She's still alive. Whatever… time we have left together… I'll make sure we don't waste a single millisecond._

* * *

"Are you… fine now… Onee-chan?"

Dia pulled away from her sister, sniffling.

"I'm okay," she sighed. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, smiling softly. "How have you been feeling lately?" Ruby slowly nodded. She took a deep breath.

"I've been… really… groggy… from the… physical… therapy." Dia nodded, understanding. "It's… a lot… of work."

"But, you're doing your best." Ruby smiled softly, nodding. Dia could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she pressed a hand to Ruby's cheek. "That's all I ask, is that you  _keep trying_ , and don't give up." Her voice broke as she smiled. "Promise me?" Ruby gave her sister a smile and nodded.

"I… promise…"

Dia admired her sister's smile before she remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She goes over to the chair behind her and goes through the bag sitting on top of the chair. She pulls out a small box and brings it over to Ruby's bedside. She opens the box to reveal two small cakes — matcha and strawberry.

"Uwahh…! They're… so cute!"

"Oh, wait."

"Eh?"

"You… Your hands…" Dia eyed her sister's hands before peering at the two forks in the box. "Will you be okay using one?" Ruby pursed her lips as she nodded. "Are you sure? I could feed you, if that's—"

"Don't… you… dare!" Ruby raised her voice slightly, but didn't sound very threatening, which made her sister giggle. "I'm… not… a kid… anymore, remember?" Dia stifled another giggle.

"I know, I'm sorry, but… if you start to feel any pain from using it, just… let me know, okay?"

"Under… stood."

"Good."

The sisters ate both their cakes, tasting each other's individual flavor.

"Mmm!" Ruby smiled as the cream melted in her mouth. "It's… so good!"

"Glad you love it!" Dia giggled. She kept her eyes on Ruby's hands. They trembled from the numbness, but Ruby still managed to use them, taking her time eating.

_We'll just take this one day at a time, I suppose._

"Can we… have these cakes… again, Onee-chan?" Dia laughed.

"Of course we can."

Ruby held her pinky out.

"Promise?" For some reason, Dia felt her eyes well up with tears at the tone of her sister's voice.

 _Promises, promises... Will we be able to_ really  _keep them for each other...? The thought of losing her... without keeping any of her promises is just..._

Dia shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts. She held her pinky out to lock with Ruby's.

"I promise."


	24. What is Hope?

_We can’t hide_   
****

_Behind our smiles forever_

_Because_

_We both know_

_That no matter_

_How tightly_

_We hold onto hope_

_Time will pass_

_And you’ll_

_Leave me behind_

* * *

 

Nearing two years, and Ruby’s body hasn’t shown much improvement. Despite that, she still manages to _write_ in their diary every week, without fail.

* * *

_December 21st, 2018 (Friday)_

_I’ve lost the ability to use my arms and anything from the waist down… And… now my legs are beginning to deteriorate._

_Once I’m unable to walk… I guess I won’t be able to dance either. I can’t speak clearly so that of course, means I’ll never be able to sing again. My dream of becoming a professional idol… It’s gone now._

_And Onee-chan… Sooner or later, I… won’t be able to walk beside her. This is pretty much the only way I can get my feelings across to her._

_Onee-chan… There’s been something on my mind lately… that I’m afraid to tell you…_

_I don’t want to waste your time waiting for me to speak this out loud, so I’ll write it here._

_Dia-onee-chan…_

_Once I’m gone… I want you to keep moving forward. Do whatever you want in life. Don’t mourn me for very long. I know it’ll hurt not having me around, but just know that I’m never really “gone”. I’ll always be with you. Our hearts are one, forever and always, right? I love you more than anyone else could ever love you. Even more than Kanan-chan and Mari-chan! You mean everything to me._

_Please… live on. If not for yourself, then at least for me. I love you, Onee-chan._

* * *

 

Dia wept, letting her tears drip onto the pages of the diary. Reality has set in for both of them. And Dia didn’t want to accept that.

She gripped the pendant on her locket. 

_Ruby… she never sees me lose my composure like this when I’m with her at the hospital. Seeing me so vulnerable… it would break her confidence. She… looks up to me. More than that, she_ admires _me. I can’t… expose this side of me, to her. Not… not yet._

* * *

 

Ruby silently sat in her bed, reading another idol magazine. All these pictures of such cute, shining idols…

_This sure takes me back…_

* * *

 

_“I’m home!”_

_Ruby heard her sister’s voice coming from the entryway. She smiled and exited the living area to greet her sister._

_“Onee-chan! Glad you’re home!”_

_“Glad to be back, Ruby,” Dia smiled, slipping into her indoor slippers._

_“Y’know, Onee-chan, I just bought the latest edition of my favorite idol magazine!” She put it up to show Dia. “Wanna look in it together?” Dia laughed softly._

_“After I’ve done my homework, I’d be glad to.”_

_“Yay!”_

_After about an hour, Ruby joined Dia in her bedroom. Ruby went over to her sister’s bed and sat beside her, opening the magazine._

_“Let’s see here…” Flipping through the pages, Ruby admired all the idols in every section._

_“Haah, they’re all so adorable…” Ruby sighed dreamily._

_“Now that I think about it… I never asked you who your favorite μ’s member is.” Ruby thought for a second, tapping her finger to her chin._

_“Mm… My favorite would be Hanayo-chan!”_

_“Hmm~… Hanayo-san…”_

_“What about you, Onee-chan?” Dia gave a proud smile._

_“I’m the biggest fan of Erichika!” Ruby laughed._

_“Ah, Ayase Eri-san!” Dia gave a thoughtful smile._

_“She’s just… so cool! I mean, a school idol and she’s the Student Council President? No one can beat that!” Ruby glanced away from Dia, smirking._

_“I bet you could.”_

_“W-What?” Dia chuckled. Ruby gave her sister a knowing smile. Dia eyed her. “Wait, you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”_

_“You should run for Student Council President your third year!” Dia laughed. “C’mon!” Ruby begged. “Mama and Papa haven’t talked to you about it?”_

_“Now that you mention it… no, they haven’t.” Ruby suddenly embraced her sister. “H-Hey, Ruby! Cut that out!”_

_“Prove to the rest of those idols that you’d be the best of the best!” She pulled away from Dia. “I’d be able to brag about you at school, too!”_

_Dia laughed out loud._

_“Now, this is about_ bragging rights _?”_

_“Maybe…” Dia sighed, smiling softly at her sister. “Alright… I’ll think about it.” Ruby smiled widely._

_“Seriously?!” Dia chuckled, nodding. Ruby squealed and hugged her sister once again. “You’ll manage just fine, Onee-chan! I believe in you!”_

* * *

 

_“_ That seemed like… so long ago,” Ruby whispered. “I guess Father Time can be pretty cruel…” A knock was heard at her doorway and Ruby turned to see Maki. “Ah, Sensei.” 

“Time for another checkup, Ruby-chan.” Ruby gave a long sigh before slowly slipping herself out of bed. Maki helped her out, sitting her up. “How d’you feel today?”

Ruby pursed her lips. “Physically… or mentally?” Understanding that this much time in the hospital could do things to a teenager’s mental state, Maki nodded. 

“Alright, let me rephrase that. D’you feel like your conditioning in physical therapy is improving?” Ruby shrugged as best she could. 

“Little… by little.” Maki nodded once again.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” She gave her patient a pat on the back. “Let’s try and stay positive, okay?” Ruby nodded.

“Doctor’s… orders.” Maki laughed. 

“Yes. Doctor’s orders. Let me tell you, I can be _very_ strict with some of my patients, Ruby-chan, so I don’t want you to be one of those patients that get to see my bad side.” Ruby nodded, pursing her lips. 

“Understood.” 

Just as they were heading toward the doorway, Dia enters the room.

“Oh, nice timing, Dia-chan!” Dia flashed an awkward smile to the doctor before bowing.

“Good morning, Nishikino-sensei.” Maki gave an understanding smile to the older girl.

“I was just about to escort your sister to her physical therapy session for the day.” 

“About that…” Dia fiddled with her locket and glanced at Ruby. “Would it be alright if I was with her? For… moral support, I mean.” Maki raised her eyebrows and turned to Ruby.

“What d’you think, Ruby-chan?” Ruby smiled to her sister. 

“I’d… love… for you… to come… Onee-chan!” 

Dia gave an endearing smile to her sister.

_Maybe this will give her the confidence boost she needs…_

* * *

 

“Ruby! I’m right here! You can do this!” 

Maki has encouraged her patient to try her absolute best in physical therapy so she has as many possible chances to still use her legs. 

_This is my body… I can’t give up on myself just yet… I’m seventeen. I have to keep going… knowing that I’ll be able to make_ some kind _of future for myself. If not for myself… then maybe for her._

Ruby looked from her feet to where her sister stood at the end of the path. Her feet kept skidding across the floor, unable to move. 

_Come on, legs! Don’t… give out on me!!_

Within the next few steps, Ruby finally fell into her sister’s arms, spent. She breathed heavily. Dia could feel her sister’s sweat seeping into her blouse. Dia held Ruby tight, smoothing her hair out.

“I am so proud of you,” she whispered into her hair. Ruby tried to calm her breathing, taking slow breaths. “Ruby.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is there anything you want for Christmas?” Unexpectedly, Ruby lifted her head from Dia’s chest to meet her eyes… and shook her head. Dia furrowed her brow. “Really? You don’t want _anything_?” Once again, Ruby shook her head. “You always ask for something…” 

“All I need… and… want… for Christmas… is you. Onee-chan…” 

Dia let her hand fly to her lips, overwhelmed by her sister’s statement. She let the tears fall from her cheeks. “You’re… the best… present… someone like me… could ever… have.”

“Oh, Ruby…” Dia laughed through her tears. “You always know what to say to make Onee-chan cry, don’t you?” Ruby snickered in Dia’s hold.

“I love you… Onee-chan…” 

“I love you, too, Ruby… More than anything.”


End file.
